Avengers and Social Networking
by NowAskYourself-WhatWouldLokiDo
Summary: What if the Avengers all had various social networking accounts? The results are in...it's going to be a disaster. Chapter 19: Fanfiction Part 2
1. Facebook

**Facebook**

**What if the Avengers all joined various social networking sites? Well this is the result. **

Natasha Romanoff uploaded a new photo

Loki Laufeyson and Clint Barton liked this

Natasha Romanoff has updated her status

**Natasha Romanoff**- Guys really?

Loki Laufeyson liked this

Clint Barton has unfriended Loki

Clint Barton wondered why he even friended Loki

* * *

Thor Odinson has sent Loki Laufeyson a family request. Loki Laufeyson has declined

* * *

Tony Stark has changed his relationship status.

* * *

Bruce Banner has uploaded a new photo

All Avengers liked this

**Clint Barton**- Smash him good Hulk

**Loki Laufeyson**- Where is the dislike button?

Thor Odinson has shared Bruce Banners photo with the following caption "Lol"

**Loki Laufeyson**- Thanks brother

Thor Odinson liked Loki Laufeyson's comment

* * *

Tony Stark has started a group chat

Clint Barton has joined the chat

Thor Odinson has joined the chat

Loki Laufeyson has joined the chat

Clint Barton has left the chat

**Thor Odinson**- Hello friends and Loki!

**Tony Stark**- Does anyone know anything about girls? You know cause Peppers been pissed lately...

**Loki Laufeyson**- Hmmm, have you considered not being a playboy? XD

**Tony Stark**- Shut up reindeer games and go deliver some presents or something

**Thor Odinson**- My brother is correct

**Tony Stark**- Thanks guys

**Thor Odinson**- Though I don't know why you have asked my brother. He has never had a girlfriend

**Loki Laufeyson**- Thor I have a wife

**Tony Stark**- No way

**Thor Odinson**- Oh yes, her

**Tony Stark**- That's not possible

**Loki Laufeyson**- and whys that?

**Tony Stark**- Because it's you

Loki Laufeyson has left the chat

**Thor Odinson**- BRB

Tony Stark has left the chat

* * *

Thor Odinson has updated his status- Mmmmm, pop tarts

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has changed his relationship status to married

Sigyn has liked this

Tony Stark has commented on Loki Laufeyson's changed relationship status- Still not believing it

Bruce Banner has commented on Loki Laufeyson's changed relationship status- BS

Loki Laufeyson has commented on his changed relationship- ?

Bruce Banner commented on Loki's changed relationship status- Never mind

* * *

**Next Week**

Loki Laufeyson has updated his status - Is in intense pain

Bruce Banner liked this

Tony Stark commented on Loki Laufeyson's status - You deserved it

**Loki Laufeyson**- For the love of...having a giant green beast is so unfair

**Tony Stark**- Ya but we got me, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America also

**Loki Laufeyson**- First of all, your just a man in an iron suit who still owes me a drink, Thor is my idiotic brother, Black Widow is obviously a dancer for the Avengers with no purpose, Hawkeye has no power what so ever, and don't even get me started on Captain America

**Tony Stark**- your just jealous

**Loki Laufeyson**- The only one we fear is that of the green beast, the hulk as you call him...by the way if you wouldn't mind I'd like that drink now

**Tony Stark**- I've reconsidered

**Loki Laufeyson**- And why is that? I am so sick of mead and this brewhouse as you Midgardians call it is terrible

**Tony Stark**- And that is your problem, not mine

**Loki Laufeyson**- Is it now? Well don't be upset when the Hulk mysteriously disappears

**Tony Stark**- Ha! You overpowering the Hulk?

**Loki Laufeyson**- Please, he beat me one time. If the Hulk was really as strong as you say he'd come into my room right now and smash my head against the kevigdvigfvbiwrgbvhbiwrhb

**Tony Stark**- Lol

* * *

Natasha Romanoff has uploaded a new photo

Clint Barton has commented- Beautiful

* * *

Thor Odinson has uploaded a new photo

Jane Foster likes this

* * *

Tony Stark has updated his status- Who painted my car green!

Loki Laufeyson has commented- Loki'd!

Sigyn has commented- Mature

**Loki Laufeyson**- Please sweetie, stay out of this

**Tony Stark**- Trouble in paradise?

**Loki Laufeyson**- Shut up

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- How dare you tell me to shut up

**Loki Laufeyson**- Sweetie I was talking to the man of iron

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Oh. By the way I'm making spaghetti for supper

**Loki Laufeyson**- Midgardian food...really? I know you can cook better than that

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Were having spaghetti

**Tony Stark**- Yum spaghetti

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Who are you?

**Loki Laufeyson**- I won't be home by five, I have lot's of work to do

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Excuses! Be home by five sharp!

**Tony Stark**- I feel awkward in this conversation now...

**Loki Laufeyson**- But I'm busy at my secret hideout...

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Five o clock Loki, or else

**Tony Stark**- Geez guys its called chat!

* * *

Steve Rogers has sent Clint Barton a request in Which Avengers Are You?

* * *

Steve Rogers has sent Loki Laufeyson a request in FarmVille

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has updated his status- I swear on Asgard if one more person sends me a FarmVille request I'll destroy another city!

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has received 10 FarmVille requests

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has logged off

Explosions are heard in background

**Nick Fury**- Avengers, suit up!

**Next up- Avengers on Twitter!**


	2. Yahoo Answers

**Yahoo Answers**

**Because we all know how ridiculous the questions can get on this social network...**

* * *

Clint Barton has asked a question

Open Question

**I really like this girl, how do I tell her?**

I've had feelings for her for a long time, but I just don't know how to tell her. She's this beautiful assassin with red hair. How do I tell her how I feel?

**Answers**

**Thor**- Is this about Natasha?

**Tony**- Just tell her?

**Loki**- The hell did I just read?

Loki's answer has been voted best answer and received 70% of the votes

Clint Barton has closed this question.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has asked a question

Open question

**I just found out I'm a frost giant**

My father told me recently that I am different from the rest of Asgard, in fact I'm from a whole different realm. I've been filled with rage lately and I thought taking over the world would help, but I still feel lonely.

**Answers**

**Tony**- Suck it up?

**Thor**- Loki, you will always be my brother. Frost Giant or not.

**Clint**- What the hell is a frost giant?

**Random User**- What are you smoking?

Tony's answer has been voted best answer

* * *

Thor Odinson has asked a question

**My Brother Doesn't Love Me?**

My brother thinks he's different, just because he is. He seems to have forgotten how we are still brothers. I want to forgive him, but he won't even talk to me. How do I get my baby brother to come home?

**Answers**

**Loki**- Perhaps leaving him alone? Thor I am fully capable of handling myself, and we are not brothers.

**Tony**- Shawarma always helps. That and Dairy Queen...

**Random User**- Just give it time. Soon your brother will remember how much he cares for you and come home. Perhaps he feels as if he is to crowded and wants to be alone? Listen to him, its for the best.

**Loki**- The answer above me deserves a metal

**Clint**- The answer above me deserves a arrow to the knee

Tony's answer has been voted best answer.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff has asked a question

**I Really Like This Guy, How Do I Tell Him?**

There's this guy I like, but I don't know how to tell him. He's an archer and he is the sweetest guy ever. How do I tell him how I feel?

**Answers**

**Thor**- Is this guy by any chance Clint?

**Tony**- The awkward moment when, hey?

**Steve**- I think you just have to tell him. You'll be surprised by the result

Steve's answer has been voted best answer.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has asked a question

**What Does Arrow to The Knee Mean?**

Is this a Hawkeye reference or what? That avenger archer keeps saying this to me, but I don't know what he means.

**Answers**

**Random User**- Dude, it's a Skyrim reference

**Thor**- Perhaps he wants to shoot you in the knee with an arrow?

**Tony**- The guy above me is an idiot

**Loki**- What is Skyrim?

**Random User**- A video game bro, try it

Thor's answer has been voted best answer

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has asked a question

**I'm addicted to Skyrim!**

Please help

**Answers**

**Bruce**- One does not simply stop playing Skyrim

* * *

Bruce Banner has asked a question

**Anger Management**

How do you deal with severe anger management? I need answers ASAP

**Answers**

**Loki**- Do not smash Norse Gods, that is a key factor

**Tony**- Smash all the Norse Gods you can, get out the anger. Especially ones that rhyme with low-key.

**Steve**- Punching stuff helps

**Tony**- Loki's also work for that too

**Loki**- I do not agree with any of these answers, try therapy?

**Tony**- Costs too much, Loki's are cheap

Tony's answer has been voted best answer.

* * *

Steve Rogers has asked a question

**I'm Awkward Around Women**

I've had bad expiriences in the past, and I have troubles talking to women. How do I work up my confidence?

**Answers**

**Tony**- Drink, and if that doesn't work, drink some more

**Thor**- Carry around a hammer, Midgardian women seem to like that

**Loki**- Lies and trickery

* * *

Sigyn Laufeyson has asked a question

**I think my husbands lying to me!**

I think my husband is lying to me, he's always late when he comes home and covered in bruises! He always makes up excuses as well.

**Answers**

**Tony**- Lady, he's the god of lies. Of course he's lying

**Loki**- I think your husband tries to tell the truth, but doesn't want to worry you?

**Steve**- Nah, I think he hates you

**Clint**- Ya, you should definiately divorce him

**Loki**- All these answers are foolish. He loves you

**Thor**- Loki comes home with bruises because Hulk smashes him and he is always at his base

**Loki**- The man above me is drunk, don't listen to him

Tony's answer has been voted best answer.

* * *

Tony Stark has asked a question

**How To Avoid Lawsuit**

I drove my toy race car off the roof of Stark Tower and I think it hit someone. How to I avoid a lawsuit?

**Answers**

**Loki**- Who did you hit? Because if it was just a puny mortal it doesn't matter

**Thor**- Your Tony Stark my friend, no one will sue you. Whatever suing means...

* * *

Bruce Banner asked a question

**I Hulked Out**

I hulked out earlier and through a wall at an old enemy of mine. I bought him shawarma to make it all better, will this be enough?

**Answers**

**Tony**- Sure

**Loki**- No shawarma will not be enough!

**Clint**- Was it by any chance Loki?

**Thor**- My brother doesn't think shawarma will make up for the injuries you gave him

**Tony**- If it was Loki just forget about it. You smashed him once, who cares if you through stuff at him? Just all part of the payback

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has asked a question

**I really wish Midgardians would stop**

I really wish Midgardians would stop asking questions about whether I'm evil or not. One more question like that, and I will destroy another city. My question is, do you believe my threat?

**Answers**

**Tony**- Nope

**Bruce**- Not a chance

**Clint**- Ha

**Natasha**- Do it, I dare you

* * *

**New Yahoo Article**

**Loki returns! **

* * *

Nick Fury has posted a new question

**Are you ready?**

Avengers, are you ready to take down Loki once again?

**Answers**

**Tony**- uh, ya

**Thor**- Of course

**Clint**- Yep

**Natasha**- Always

**Bruce**- I've been meaning to let the other guy out

**Steve**- Yup

* * *

**New Yahoo Article**

**Avengers back in action!**


	3. Hotmail and Messenger

**Avengers and Hotmail**

**I promise I will get to Twitter, but it will be a hard chapter to write seeing as how there's not much to do but follow people and such.**

**Please refrain from emailing any of the addresses used. **

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has created a hotmail account (Iamthegodofmischief )

Thor Odinson has created a hotmail account (godofthunder )

* * *

Tony Stark (Iamironman ) has received 50 emails. Most from people trying to sue him.

* * *

Clint Barton (Arrowtotheknee ) sent Natasha Romanoff (gingerassassin ) an email.

**To Natasha**

I've been hiding these feelings for a long time now, but I think it's time I got it out. I

**From Clint Barton (arrowtotheknee )**

* * *

**To Clint**

I what?

**From Natasha Romanoff (gingerassassin)**

* * *

**To Natasha**

Dammit my keyboard locked! Never mind.

**From Clint Barton (arrowtotheknee)**

* * *

Steve Rogers has created a hotmail account- iwillbeyourshield

* * *

Tony Stark has changed his profile picture.

Bruce Banner has commented on Tony Starks photo- dude whys your profile picture of you holding Loki in a headlock?

Tony Stark has commented- Weirdest night ever

Loki Laufeyson has commented- Agreed

* * *

Thor Odinson has added Twilight as one of his favorite books

Tony Stark has commented- Dude, why?

**Bruce Banner**- Team Edward or Team Jacob XD

**Loki Laufeyson**- Team Loki

**Thor Odinson**- Wait, this Twilight isn't the one they have on Asgard, is it?

**Steve Rogers**- No

**Thor Odinson**- Oh well my mistake. That explains why I didn't remember vampires sparkling in my book

* * *

Thor Odinson has added Jane Foster as a friend on Messenger

* * *

Sigyn Laufeyson has posted on her profile- Husband didn't join me for dinner last night, of course. Just like him too, it's just spagetti. Toughen up sweetheart.

Loki Laufeyson has commented- Leave me alone woman

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Don't you woman me

**Tony Stark**- At least I'm not getting notifications for this one

* * *

Natasha Romanoff has 130 friends

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has 1002 friends. Mostly fangirls, once again.

* * *

Tony Stark has signed into Messenger. Tony Stark has appeared online.

Loki Laufeyson has appeared online.

Thor Odinson has appeared online.

Steve Rogers has appeared online.

**Tony Stark**- Hey guys, and uh...mischief man.

**Thor Odinson**- Hello friend Stark

**Loki Laufeyson**- Sup

**Steve Rogers**- You have just ruined the word sup for me

**Tony Stark**- I'm having trouble even imagining him saying that

**Thor Odinson**- I like 7Up as well

**Steve Rogers**- (Confused emoticon)

Tony Stark has sent a rage monkey monster emoticon

**Loki Laufeyson**- What was that!

**Thor Odinson**- I have seen nothing like that on Asgard. You Midgardians have very strange creatures on your realm.

**Steve Rogers**- LOL

**Tony Stark**- Calm down guys

**Loki Laufeyson**- I now have a strange fear of Midgardian monkeys

**Thor Odinson**- I must destroy these creatures

Thor is offline

**Tony Stark**- Oh man

**Steve Rogers**- Might want to stop him

**Tony Stark**- Nah, he'll figure it out, oh and mischief man

**Loki Laufeyson**- What?

**Tony Stark**- Rage monkey! (Sends emoticon)

Loki Laufeyson has gone offline

**Tony Stark**- hahaha

**Steve Rogers**- Think he's going to join his brother?

**Tony Stark**- Nah, knowing that guy he'll probably try and recruit the monkey

* * *

Clint Barton has added The Hangover as a favorite movie

Tony Stark has commented- Good times

**Clint Barton**- You were in the movie?

**Tony Stark**- Wait, were talking about the movie?

* * *

Thor Odinson has added dubstep as a favorite music

**Steve Rogers**- You like dubstep?

**Natasha Romanoff**- Gross

**Loki Laufeyson**- This music is inspiring

**Tony Stark**- God of Thunder plus Skrillex. Can someone tell me what's wrong with this picture?

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has posted on his profile- If one more person sends me another Thorki or FrostIron photo, I will spam each and every one of you. No one wants to get spammed by the god of mischief.

**Bruce Banner**- Hey buddy, you may want to check your email

* * *

Nick Fury (shieldsnumberone ) has posted on his profile- Avengers it is our mission to turn on all spam blocks on your computers, and block Loki. This is an order!

**Avengers**- yes sir!

**Tony Stark**- Dude, these FrostIron photos are weird...

**Thor Odinson**- Yes, and these Thorki ones as well...I never pictured me and Loki to have such a bond

**Tony Stark**- Dude get off Tumblr


	4. Youtube

**Since I am so thankful for all the reviews and favorites for this story, I have decided to make a small drabble at the front of this story to explain what exactly Tony and Loki were up to when Stark had him in a head lock.**

**Again thank you for the reviews, you guys are the best.**

* * *

Loki followed Tony Stark up the stairs of Stark Tower. The god of mischief had no idea why he had accepted Stark's offer to come over for a drink, but Sigyn had been upset at him lately and he was willing to do anything to get out of the house.

Stark opened a door and stepped inside. Loki paused for a second.

Tony faced him. "You coming?"

Loki slowly moved forward and walked inside as Stark shut the door behind him. The trickster observed the room. There was a large TV at one end, and a mini bar at the other end. Speakers surrounded the room, followed by other random things such as pool tables.

Tony walked in front of the trickster and stepped behind the mini bar's counter, pulling out two bottles from the mini fridge.

Tony paused for a second, then shrugged placing the drinks back in the fridge. He instead pulled out various Vodkas and alcohols. Loki raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Drink?" Tony asked, taking out two glasses. Loki walked deeper into the room and sat down at a stool presented in front of the mini bar. Weakly, the god of mischief nodded.

He eyed the drink Tony placed in front of him suspiciously. Tony watched him, chuckling.

"It's not poisoned,"

"Have...have you done anything to it?"

"Dude you watched me make it," Tony replied, taking a sip of his own drink. Stark picked up a remote and changed the channel on the TV.

Loki took a small sip of the drink, swallowed it, then took a few more sips. Tony watched him. Loki had downed the glass in a matter of seconds, as he used the back of his hand to wipe a drip of the drink left on his chin.

Tony laughed and placed another full glass before him.

"Stark, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Tony paused, shaking his head. "No, no man. Why would you think that?"

As the minutes passed Tony continued handing Loki drinks, and Loki kept downing them just as fast as before. Soon, the god of mischief was lying on the floor mumbling about Asgard and Nyan Cat.

Tony had had a few drinks of his own, and was laughing hysterically at the TV every time someone got tackled. He looked down at the drunk trickster and walked over beside him.

"Need help?" Tony asked, holding out his hand. Loki weakly grabbed his hand as Tony pulled him up. Having trouble standing Loki hiccuped.

Then Tony pulled him into a headlock. "Nugee!"

Loki struggled as Tony messed up his hair. The drunk trickster relaxed and almost passed out in the mans arms.

Tony laughed. "JARVIS, JARVIS take a picture,"

"Of course sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony let go of Loki as the god of mischief tumbled to the floor. Tony stumbled a bit, before collapsing over the back of the couch. Passed out, Loki's snoring filled the room.

And even though Tony wouldn't remember anything in the morning, JARVIS uploading the picture to his computer would surely help jog his memory.

* * *

Thor- Godofthunder

Loki- Godofmischief;)

Steve- Avengingshield35834

Tony- IAmTonyStark

Clint- Hawkarrow2.0

Natasha- GingerAssassin

Bruce- Hulkspersonalfriend

* * *

Tony (IAmTonyStark) has liked Happy Wheels

* * *

Natasha (GingerAssassin) has sent IAmTonyStark a PM

-This is the last time I let you pick my username

* * *

Thor watched Thor & Loki | Spoof | CARRRRRLLL!

Thor liked this

* * *

Loki Laufeyson (godofmischief;) watched Thor and Loki Step Brothers Parody

Thor commented on this video- Yes, I get to be the one these mortals call Will Ferrell!

Loki has given this comment a thumbs down

* * *

Natasha changed her channels background.

Steve commented on Natasha's wall- Is that you and Clint?

**Tony Stark**- Awwww

**Natasha**- It's all of us you idiots

**Tony**- Ya but you and Clint are standing beside each other

* * *

Bruce has received a PM from Loki

-Are you aware of that the time you decided to beat me into the ground, someone caught it on tape? It's already on here.

Bruce has replied

-Ya I already favored, liked, and shared it. Good times.

* * *

Loki watched an interview with Tom Hiddleston

Loki has commented

**Godofmischief;)**- Why does this mortal resemble me?

Random user replied to this comment- Dude, because it's you. Your Tom Hiddleston

**Godofmischief;)**- No I'm Loki Laufeyson

**Random user**- ya, Tom Hiddleston plays you

**Godofmischief**- What mortal has dare possessed my body?

* * *

Clint Barton uploaded a video- **How to shoot Norse Gods in the knee: Featuring Loki**

**Godofthunder**- The animation on this is spectacular

Godofmischief has disliked this video

Random user commented- Whoever dislikes this video obviously took an arrow to the knee

**Godofmischief;)**- That is why I'm disliking it

* * *

Thor Odinson uploaded a video-** Loki makes friends with the goats**

**IAmTonyStark**- Now if you look very closely you can tell that is not a goat

**GodofThunder**- Of course not, it's my brother

**Avengingshield**- No, I thought it was a real goat

**Godofthunder**- guys it is quite obvious that's my brother

**IAmTonyStark**- No, no, I'm pretty sure their all goats

**Godofthunder**- but your comment above said it wasn't

**IAmTonyStark**- Can't a man change his mind?

**Godofthunder**- Friends, calling my brother a goat can really hurt his feelings. I know the horns resemble that of a mortal animals but still.

**Godofmischief;)**- Thank you brother...

**Random Fan**- Omg are you the real Loki Laufeyson

**Godofmischief**- I wish not share my identity with a puny mortal

**Random Fan**- Omg it is you!

**Godofthunder**- OK, just setting things straight. My brother is not a goat, my brother will never be a goat unless he uses his weird magical shape shifting power. But until then I wish that you respect my brother's sensitivity

**HawkArrow**- Whoa Thor, I never knew you were related to a goat

**Godofthunder**- Actually were not related, you see a long time ago when Loki was a baby my father took him home. We raised him as my brother, so Loki is adopted. Though I still love him, so please don't hurt his feelings. The whole story is...

**Godofmischief;)**- That's enough Thor

**Godofthunder**- Damn this mortal technology. I ran out of characters.

**IAmTonyStark**- Good

**Hulkspersonalfriend**- Ah comment fights, hilarious in a way

* * *

Godofmischief watched going to discover yourself

**Godofmischief**- I thought this was a help video!

* * *

Natasha watched the honey badger video

Tony hacked Natasha's account

Tony commented on Natasha's channel- Um?

**Natasha**- I've been depressed lately, k?

* * *

Godofmischief;) watched **Tom Hiddleston raps Will Smith's Miami**

**Godofmischief;)**- I can rap like that

**IAmTonyStark**- Prove it

* * *

Godofmischief;) uploaded a video- **Me Rapping Will Smith's Miami**

**IAmTonyStark**- Best video ever

**Avengingshield**- hahaha

**IAmTonyStark**- I've already sent this to all my contacts and shared it. Congrats man, you're going to be an internet sensation.

**Godofmischief;)**- No! This is not how I want the world to know me! They must fear me! I must prove that I am stronger and more powerful!

* * *

Godofmischief;) has uploaded a video.

As I stand here now, you mortals tremble! For when I press this button, this machine will activate destroying all in its path!

Thor crashes down and lands on Loki

**Thor**- For Asgard!

Thor starts dancing randomly with his hammer.

* * *

**IAmTonyStark**- Weirdest

**HulksPersonalFriend**- Video

**Avengingshield**- ever

**Godofthunder**- I personally liked it


	5. Tumblr

**Tumblr**

Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, and Steve Rogers joined Tumblr

* * *

Tony Stark is now following Pepper Potts blog

* * *

Bruce Banner changed his avatar

* * *

Tony Stark searched Loki and Tony Stark out of curiousity

Tony commented on a photo- Ok, that is not my style. Besides Loki doesn't even like spaghetti and if I was to take him anywhere I'd take him somewhere mysterious. And why am I even talking about this?

Good art though.

**Random User**- Aw, FrostIron is so cute :)

* * *

Thor posted a video on his blog- **Thor and Loki Carrrrrrllll!**

**Loki**- Why do you like this video so much?

**Thor**- Because we can relate to it brother

**Loki**- How?

**Thor**- You have a thing for ice sculptures, don't you?

**Sigyn**- Your not cheating on me with a Frost Giant are you!

**Loki**- See what you've caused?

**Tony**- Llamas with hats, causing relationship problems since 2009

* * *

Clint Barton is now following Natasha Romanoffs blog

* * *

Bruce Banner has uploaded a photo on his blog

Steve has commented- You are a good drawer, Bruce. The way you portrayed Loki getting smashed is amazing.

**Loki**- Although this is very well drawn, I still take offense

* * *

Tony Stark has started a chat

Are you guys aware how many FrostIron photos there are on here?

**Loki**- Yes, there are quite a lot

**Thor**- Don't forget Thorki

**Loki**- I am not familiar with this Thorki...

**Natasha**- Look it up

**Loki**- For the love of Asgard! I would never do such things with my brother!

**Clint**- Sure

* * *

Pepper Potts is following Tony Stark's blog

* * *

Tony has posted a photo

**Pepper**- Who is that woman?

**Steve**- It's Thor standing backwards

**Loki**- Ehehehehehe

**Pepper**- Oops

**Thor**- It is ok, Miss Potts. I have mistaked Loki to be a woman several times

**Clint**- That's because he was a woman XD

**Loki**- Are you making fun of my female form?

* * *

Steve has shared a link

* * *

Bruce posted a video on his blog **I CAN SWING MY SWORD! (10 HOUR VERSION)**

**Loki**- Was I supposed to listen to all of this?

**Sigyn**- So that's why you haven't been home

**Tony**- Pepper said I could watch one more video before I had to go to bed

**Clint**- Pepper tells you when to go to bed?

**Tony**- I get caught up watching YouTube

* * *

Thor has uploaded a drawing of himself

**Bruce**- Nice stick man drawing

**Loki**- And of course I end up being the smallest

**Thor**- I am quite proud of this drawing

**Jane Foster**- Good job, sweetie...

* * *

Loki searched up himself

Loki liked 17 photos

* * *

Thor has started a chat on his blog

Friends, did you know that the mortal who looks like my brother has an army of fans?

**Loki**- I'm still confused on what a Hiddlestoner is...

**Bruce**- Urban dictionary my friend

**Loki**- This Tom Hiddleston resembles me...

**Tony Stark**- I've felt the same about Robert Downy Jr. for years

* * *

Steve Rogers uploaded a drawing of Clint and Natasha

**Loki**- Hawkward...

* * *

Thor has started a chat on his blog again...

My friends, I am proud to announce I am a Directioner! The art on here is fantastic, it is a perfect site for us fans :)

**Tony**- Your a directioner?

**Steve**- Keep it to yourself

**Bruce**- I don't know you anymore

* * *

Bruce has posted a status on his blog

Just hulked out, I really wish this didn't happen so often

**Loki**- Imagine how I feel

**Tony**- You think you would have learned to stay away when he's angry

**Loki**- I was on the other side of the city!

**Sigyn**- Yeah, we were trying to enjoy a date!

**Tony**- I guess you have a hulk tracking chip

**Clint**- It's all part of the food chain XD Grass, cow, Loki, Hulk

**Loki**- I feel that way sometimes

**Thor**- That's not how the food chain goes

**Clint**- No really?

**Thor**- It goes water, grass, wolf, dry erase board, and fish, then wolf

**Natasha**- Dry erase board

**Thor**- Isn't that a Midgardian creature

**Clint**- Ya, better watch out

**Tony**- Yup, it's mating season

**Natasha**- The Thor food chain- Factory, poptart, Thor

**Steve**- What eats Thor?

**Loki**- An even bigger pop tart

**Clint**- This is what happens when we stay up past 3am

**Tony**- What eats the big pop tart?

**Bruce**- How much have you guys had to drink?

**Loki**- He owed me a drink, I finally got that drink

**Tony**- Duh

**Bruce**- That didn't even answer my question...

**Thor**- Wait, there's a giant pop tart out there, threatening to eat me? Why hasn't this thing been destroyed? It must be eaten!

**Loki**- Thor one does not simply reverse the food chain

* * *

Loki has uploaded a photo

Me smashing Hulk

**Tony**- Ha, like this will ever happen

**Clint**- Why would you even draw this?

**Loki**- I do what I want

* * *

Nick Fury has started a chat

-Avengers, it seems like Loki's getting a bit too cocky

**Tony**- Ha, you said cocky

**Bruce**- Don't worry Fury, I'll deal with him

* * *

Bruce has uploaded a video

Bruce crashes into Loki's hideout. Loki faces him with some sort of weapon.

**Bruce**- Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way

**Loki**- Oh, you don't stand a chance this time my friend

Loki points the weapon at Bruce and fires. The blast only makes Bruce angry as the other guy comes out to play.

The Hulk runs at Loki and knocks him over.

Hulk smashes Loki into the ground for several minutes.

The scene changes to Loki in the hospital

Thor is sitting beside Loki

**Thor**- What makes you think you could defeat the Hulk brother?

**Loki**- I...I do what I want


	6. Facebook Part 2

**Since the first chapter seemed to be a hit and a favorite I've decided to write this chapter to thank my wonderful reviewers :)**

Facebook Part 2

* * *

Natasha Romanoff uploaded a photo

**Tony Stark**- That was a weird Christmas.

**Loki Laufeyson**- I agree with you.

**Thor Odinson**- I rather enjoyed it.

**Tony Stark**- You drank half of my supply of alcohol and ate all my poptarts...

**Natasha Romanoff**- I enjoyed it when you threw Loki out the window.

**Loki Laufeyson**- We have all had dark moments...

**Tony Stark**- Revenge

* * *

Jane Foster updated her status

Thor and me are hosting a dinner, everyone who wants to come is invited :)

**Loki Laufeyson**- I really wish I could, but I am quite busy.

**Tony Stark**- Will there be any alcohol allowed at this party?

**Thor Odinson**- Asgards finest mead.

**Tony Stark**- What in hell is that?

**Bruce Banner**- I wish there was like a little face palm button on the bottom of the screen.

Loki Laufeyson liked this comment

* * *

Loki Laufeyson sent Tony Stark a game request

* * *

Tony Stark posted on Loki Laufeyson's wall

**Tony Stark**- Look man, if your going to send me game requests, I'm going to send you game requests.

**Loki Laufeyson**- But I thought you'd enjoy this game.

**Tony Stark**- Marvels Avengers Alliance?

**Loki Laufeyson**- It has you in it, so why wouldn't you like it? I thought you with your huge ego would love it.

**Tony Stark**- Oh I have a huge ego?

**Natasha Romanoff**- Ladies ladies, your both pretty.

**Tony Stark**- I'm not just pretty, I'm drop dead gorgeous.

* * *

Thor Odinson liked poptarts

* * *

Clint Barton updated his relationship status to in a relationship

**Bruce Banner**- With who?

**Tony Stark**- His imaginary girlfriend Natasha.

**Natasha Romanoff**- No, were actually in a real relationship.

**Steve Rogers**- No...

**Tony Stark**- Impossible

* * *

Clint Barton changed his relationship status to in a relationship with Natasha Romanoff

**Steve Rogers**- Well your guys relationship just became slightly less hawkward.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson updated his status- I just discovered this amazing new Midgardian safety tool. If you type your password into a status or comment it automatically becomes asterisks. **************. See? You Midgardians are more intelligent than I thought.

**Tony Stark**- That doesn't actually work does it?

**Loki Laufeyson**- Try it

**Tony Stark**- Youknowyouwantme424

**Thor Odinson**- My password is godofthunder221

**Steve Rogers**- supersoldierFTW

**Clint Barton**- DrPeppers#1fan

**Clint Barton**- I seriously hate you right now

**Tony Stark**- You know, I'm going to asterisk this because theres children on here like Steve but you son of a *****

* * *

Tony Stark updated his status- I love my little pony and I absolutely love Loki. He is my life, and I would do anything to have him as my own. I also like getting thrown out windows, so stop on by and make my day.

**Tony Stark**- I've been hacked! You all believe me right?

**Clint Barton**- Sure

**Loki Laufeyson**- I never knew you felt that way about me, man of iron. But I am taken.

**Tony Stark**- You sick freak.

**Pepper Potts**- Wow, your actually trying not to swear. I'm impressed.

**Tony Stark**- Hey, Steve's virgin ears remember?

**Steve Rogers**- Thanks Tony.

**Tony Stark**- Your welcome.

* * *

Thor Odinson's birthday is today

**Natasha Romanoff**- Happy Birthday Thor :)

**Steve Rogers**- Happy Birthday

**Clint Barton**- Happy Birthday

**Bruce Banner**- Happy birthday my friend :)

**Tony Stark**- Hey, happy birthday. I've already hired the strippers.

**Jane Foster**- What?

**Thor Odinson**- He was merely joking, dear Jane.

**Tony Stark**- Yes, joking. So I guess it's just me and Loki now?

**Loki Laufeyson**- I never agreed to that!

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Better not have.

**Tony Stark**- You guys are no fun, you know that?

**Pepper Potts**- Please Tony, tell me more about these strippers.

**Bruce Banner**- Busted

**Tony Stark**- Damn

* * *

Few Months Later

Loki Laufeyson's birthday is today

**Thor Odinson**- Happy birthday dearest brother!

**Tony Stark**- Hey congratulations. How old are you today, 5000?

**Clint Barton**- Happy birthday, me and Sleipner already picked out your present XD.

**Natasha Romanoff**- Jotunheims throwing you a party, better get going.

**Bruce Banner**- The other guy wants to know what to get you. Do you like your puny gods smashed or double smashed?

**Sigyn Laufeyson**- Happy birthday, now come back home before I find you myself.

**Steve Rogers**- Happy Birthday, you are one of the first people to make me feel young :)

* * *

Loki Laufeyson updated his status- Why are there so many Loki's on Facebook? How dare they try and steal my identity.

**Loki Laufeyson**- Because I am Loki.

**Loki Odinson**- Perhaps you are stealing my identity.

**Loki Laufeyson**- You Midgardians confuse me

**Clint Barton**- So many fangirls...

**Loki Odinson**- All will kneel before me!

**Loki God Of Mischief**- Ah, so we have mastered to art of cloning?

**Tony Stark**- It's like Lokiception...

* * *

Thor Odinson updated his status-Just bought some new socks. I am extremely proud of myself, living on Midgard isn't as bad as I thought.

**Tony Stark**- And the pointless status award goes to.

* * *

Jane Foster updated her status- At the mall with my best friend Max :)

**Thor Odinson**- Who it this Max, and how dare he come near you.

**Jane Foster**- Thor, I meant my friend Maxine.

**Tony Stark**- Hahaha instead of overly attached girlfriend its overly attached boyfriend.

* * *

**Nick Fury**- Avengers, word has it theres been some strange robberies down town. I want you to investigate, but you have to keep it low key.

**Thor Odinson**- You spelled Loki's name wrong...

**Natasha Romanoff**- Thor that's not what he meant.

**Steve Rogers**- Ya why would we keep it Loki?

**Bruce Banner**- The robberies are probably his fault anyway.

* * *

Bruce Banner shared a video

**Loki Laufeyson**- How come you Avengers get your own song? How come the god of mischief doesn't get his own song?

**Tony Stark**- Um, because no one likes you.

**Natasha Romanoff**- You obviously haven't seen his fangirl army.

**Loki Laufeyson**- I will not take this insult. Of course Thor gets everything. I'll show you, I'll make my own song.

**Nick Fury**- Avengers, stop him before he gets anywhere near the recording studio.

**Bruce Banner**- Yes sir

**Nick Fury**- Only the Avengers get a song.

**Tony Stark**- I feel like such a boss.


	7. Skype

**Avengers On Skype?**

**Thanks to foxkittvolpe for this idea.**

**I don't personally have Skype but I know the idea of it. Video calls and phone calls. So this chapter will be based off the knowledge I already know.**

* * *

Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, and Tony Stark are now online.

* * *

**Tony Stark has started a video chat with Loki.**

Tony- Hey reindeer games.

Loki- Hello, Stark. Is there a reason you have called me?

Tony- It's Skype. Did you expect me to send you a game request?

Loki- Yes.

Tony- You make me laugh.

Loki- I wasn't trying to.

Tony- You just became extremely boring.

Loki- I'm sorry. Would you like me to show you my chest Stark?

Tony- Get a tan and we'll talk.

Loki- You weren't being serious were you?

Tony- Hell no.

Loki- Am I really that pale?

Tony- Last Christmas I thought you were a snowman.

Loki- That explains a lot...

(Pepper in the background) Pepper- Tony, can you come here for a moment?

Tony- And now I have to go. Bye (Winks)

Loki- Tony? Ton...

**Tony has ended the video call.**

* * *

**Clint Barton has started a video chat with Natasha Romanoff**

Clint- Natasha

Natasha- Clint

Clint- Um (Scratches head awkwardly with arrow) how's it going?

Natasha- (Sways awkwardly in her chair) Good.

Clint- That's good.

Natasha- Clint, your bleeding.

Clint- Oh, that's just a mishap from when Thor got hold of a red Crayola marker...

Natasha- No Clint, you're seriously bleeding!

Clint- What? (Feels back of head) Damn! Stupid arrow.

(Tony in the background) Tony- Aw, did Clint learn a lesson?

Clint- What is Tony doing in your apartment?

Natasha- His X-BOX broke...

Tony- You think it would just be plain common sense not to scratch ones head with an arrow. But, hey however you like it.

Loki- Stark does have a point.

Clint- Loki's there too?

Natasha- They wanted to play multiplayer.

Clint- It's called live.

Loki- My one month trial is over.

Thor- Miss Romanoff. Sorry to trouble you but do you by any chance have poptarts?

Natasha- Top shelf in the closet.

Clint- Thor's there too?!

Natasha- He just follows Loki.

Clint- You having a damn party?

Tony- Yup, and you aren't invited!

Natasha- Shut up Tony.

Thor- Brother, watch out! There is a creeper behind you!

(Strange hissing noise in the background)

Clint- Um...

Tony- I have never seen a more awkward video chat.

Clint- Mind if I come over?

Natasha- Sure, one more won't make a difference.

Thor- Could you bring poptarts?

Natasha- I already told you their on the shelf.

Thor- Yes, but I ate them.

Clint- Ok, well see you soon then.

Natasha- Yup.

**Clint has ended the video chat.**

* * *

**Thor Odinson has started a phone call with Loki Laufeyson.**

Thor- Hello brother!

Loki- Thor, why are you calling me?

Thor- I have felt that we have not spent enough time together.

Loki- Your sitting right next to me!

(Tony in the background) Tony- Creeper!

Thor- Mr. Stark, could you please be quiet. I am on the phone.

Loki- For the love of Asgard.

Thor- What was that brother?

Loki- For Odins sake, Thor just turn and talk to me!

Thor- Your talking to mother?

Loki- Stop looking over my shoulder!

Thor- How is this possible?

Loki- Mother is visiting Midgard.

Frigga- Hello my son. (Fenrir is sitting beside her)

Loki- Hello my son.

Tony- What is that?

Loki- That is my son you are speaking of!

Tony- You might have to call back, your mothers PMSing.

Loki- You idiotic mortal!

Tony- Not the face! Not the face!

Bruce- Somebody's time of the month again.

Frigga- Um, I`ll call back later.

Thor- Bye mother.

**Frigga has ended the video chat.**

* * *

**Steve has started a video chat with Bruce.**

Steve- Hey, I need your help.

Bruce- With what?

Steve- Well, I have this date tonight and I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance.

Bruce- Huh?

Steve- Well I`ve heard you can dance. Can you just show me a few steps?

Bruce- Um sure. (Starts dancing with an imaginary partner. Tony starts throwing paper at him)

Tony- Lovely.

Bruce- Stop Tony (Keeps dancing)

Tony- Like a princess. So graceful.

Bruce- Tony, stop!

(Throws something else)

(Bruce begins to hulk out)

Steve- I don`t think I can do that move.

Tony- You just became way less graceful.

Hulk- Raww!

Tony- Sit boy! Stay...no. Bad hulk! Ahhhh!

Steve- Um, I`m going to log off now...

**Steve has ended this video chat.**

* * *

**Thor has started a video chat with Jane.**

Thor- Hello Jane.

Jane- Hi

Loki- Kiss her!

Thor- Loki, stay out of this.

Loki- What? I wasn`t talking to you. I was talking to the TV, why won`t Cobra Commander kiss the Baroness? I mean there is totally chemistry there.

Thor- No there`s not. Besides he can`t remove his mask.

Loki- Why not?

Jane- Thor?

Thor- Because he is disfigured.

Loki- So?

Jane- Thor, focus.

Loki- Oh you were right! That is disgusting! How many eyes does he have? Put your mask back on!

Jane- Thor?

Thor- Yes Jane?

Jane- We still going for that date tonight?

Thor- Yes, of course.

Loki- Oh and now he`s a snake. This is just getting weird.

Jane- Please tell me your not bringing him along.

Thor- Why would I do that? He is happy here.

Jane- Ok.

Loki- Can someone please explain to me what's going on?

Thor- Which episode is it?

Loki- It`s the movie.

Jane- Well see you tonight.

Thor- Goodbye, Jane.

**Jane has ended this video chat.**

* * *

**Nick Fury has started a chat with Tony Stark.**

Fury- Stark, can you please explain to me why Loki is at Diary Queen?

Tony- Your at Diary Queen too? Oh hey! (Waves at Fury) This Skype app is amazing.

Fury- That isn`t the answer I was looking for.

(Loki in the background) Loki- No, you have found me. My secret base is no longer a secret!

Tony- Your secret base is in Dairy Queen?

Loki- Sigyn discovered where my other base was.

Fury- Ever since I got this app, things have been weird. I`m done with Skype. Oh and Stark report back to base...

Tony- Um, I`ll have a cookie dough blizzard, and he`ll have the same thing.

Loki- Thank you Stark.

Fury- Stark? Never mind...


	8. Google

**To all my reviewers, thank you! :) This story has reached over 100 reviews! You guys are the best and I never expected this fic to get so popular. Thank you for your continued support and as a reward shall we say I will be posting a new chapter daily for the next week :) Keep the reviews coming!**

**BTW a poll has been added to my profile on which social network should be the next chapter. I'm leaving it up to you guys :) Just go to my profile and vote. The social network with the most votes will be the next chapter :) So if you want to see your favourite social network as a chapter, vote now. The winning category will be decided tomorrow by me.**

Google +

* * *

Loki Laufeyson has shared a thought

To all my fangirls, as you call yourselves. I am greatful of your support, but the love letters and art work are angering my wife. If you want me to remain a man, please seize from sending me anything.

Melissa- We love you Loki!

Candy- We'll always be here for you!

Alexis- MARRY ME!

Sigyn- Back off you bloodsuckers, he's mine!

Cassandra- Not if we take him as our own!

Loki- Ladies, this is getting quite scary. Besides I am hidden, for my base is impossible to find.

Melissa- Your at Diary Queen!

Loki- How did you know that?

Alexis- We hacked Tony's skype!

Thor- Mortal females can be scary...

* * *

Clint Barton changed his profile picture

Tony- Your hand is a dolphin!

Clint- I am simply making a wave movement with my arm, how is that a dolphin?

Tony- What do dolphins swim in, duh?

Loki- I was watching the mortal TV show called the Simpsons, and the dolphins became evil and took over the town.

Bruce- You watch to much TV.

Clint- Great, my little cousin read this and now she's terrified of dolphins.

Loki- Good, they are evil mortal creatures.

Clint- We were supposed to be going to sea world next week!

Tony- Aw, I wanted to go to sea world.

Clint- You weren't even invited!

Tony- I know, but can I still go to sea world.

Pepper- Only if I can come ;)

Tony- Sure.

Loki- Can I come?

Tony- Are you going to try and recruit the dolphins?

Loki- Maybe.

Sigyn- Only if I can come ;)

Loki- I don't want to go to sea world any more.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff created an event

**My Birthday Party**

**All the Avengers are invited. No Loki's!**

Loki- Can I come?

Natasha- Did you not read the note?

Loki- What if I come in my female form?

Bruce- You'll still be Loki.

Loki- Am I really that bad of a party guest?

Steve- Not wanting to hurt your feelings...

Tony- He has no feelings.

Steve- Just don't come.

* * *

Natasha updated her status

**Loki crashed my party. Well that birthday sucked.**

Tony- All he talked about was his children, the chemistry between Cobra Commander and the Baroness, and how he only came to hide from his wife.

Loki- Did not! I think I was a very respectful guest.

Natasha- At least you didn't eat all the food.

Thor- That was an accident, I get very hungry at night.

Jane- He once made me drive him all the way to Boston Pizza at 11 o clock at night.

Bruce- I knew I saw you guys there!

* * *

Steve uploaded a photo

Clint- Good times.

Bruce- It's always nice when were all together as a team.

Tony- Every single day...

Natasha- Is that Loki in the background?

Tony- Photo bomb much?

Loki- Um...Loki'd?

* * *

Thor started a chat with Jane

Thor- Hello, sweet Jane :)

Jane- Thor :) I loved our date last night.

Thor- Yes, I bet we are Boston Pizza's best customers.

Jane- Can I ask you something?

Thor- Of course.

Jane- Who kept calling you during dinner?

Thor- Oh. Loki.

Jane- Why?

Thor- He wanted to know if I thought the Baroness should stay with Destro or go with the Commander.

Jane- Why is he so obsessed?

Thor- My brother seems to like Midgardian cartoons.

Jane- Um, well would you like to come over to my apartment tonight?

Thor- I am sorry, but I cannot.

Jane- Why? Please tell me it's not because of Loki.

* * *

Loki has started a chat with Jane.

Loki- Miss Foster, perhaps you would like to join us in our TV marathon tonight? Oh and I am not obsessed.

Jane- How did you know I said that?

Loki- I have been looking over Thor's shoulder.

Jane has logged off.

* * *

Thor started a chat with Loki

Thor- Do you think that was a yes?

* * *

Tony is now following Robert Downy Jr.

Loki is now following Tom Hiddleston

Natasha is now following Scarlett Johansson

Steve is now following Chris Evans

Thor is now following Chris Hemsworth

Clint is now following Jeremy Renner

Bruce is now following Mark Ruffalo

* * *

Tony started a chat with Loki

Tony- Lokster!

Loki- Please do not call me that.

Tony- What's up?

Loki- Currently at my base. Just finished making a blizzard for some drooling ten year old.

Tony- Wait, you work there now?

Loki- They got tired of me hiding in the bathroom. I am currently on break.

Tony- I'm kind of scared to go to Diary Queen now.

Loki- It's better than my last job at least.

Tony- The Chitauri thing?

Loki- No, I worked at the mortal restaurant called KFC. My co-worker kept throwing chicken at me.

Tony- Do you know what I want?

Loki- ?

Tony- An eye patch. I mean Fury looks totally bad ass with one.

Loki- The Allfather has an eye patch.

Tony- Oh no, I don't want to hear about your daddy issues. We're talking about me.

Loki- Aren't we always?

Tony- Fine, do you want to talk about you.

Loki- Yes. My full name is Loki Laufeyson...

Tony- I'm done talking about you. Back to the eye patch, wouldn't I look totally bad ass with one?

Loki has logged off.

* * *

Nick Fury posted a new status.

Is anyone aware that Loki himself works at Diary Queen? Does anyone remember the New York incident?

Tony- I wasn't even aware you went to Diary Queen.

Thor- My brother has a job?

Clint- That explains why I felt so sick after.

Natasha- He probably spit in it.

Loki- I would never do something so disgusting.

Clint- Can we get back to you working at Diary Queen?

Loki- I don't work there any more.

Bruce- Why?

Loki- Apparently trying to shove someone in the blizzard maker is forbidden.

Tony- I was his test subject.

Loki- And you did very well.

Fury- Stark, why must you ruin every social network for me?

Tony- Hey, the Lokster helps too!

Thor- Did you say lobster! I quite enjoy lobster.

Fury has logged off.

Tony- Was it something I said?


	9. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction**

**Chosen by the voters, Fanfiction is the winner! The poll is still up so go ahead and vote for what you want to see in the next chapter! Each vote matters!**

**And with that I bring you Fanfiction, which was a hard chapter to write XD**

* * *

Loki, Tony, and Thor have created Fanfiction accounts. How Steve already had one, nobody knows.

* * *

Loki has posted a new story.

I am overcome with misery and as I walk the lonely streets of Midgard I wonder, who really cares. My life is a mystery which will never be uncovered. All alone I breath deeply and slide down the cold wall of a building. I am without anyone, I don't even have Thor. And with these thoughts, I scream.

This story has received three reviews

-Depressing bro. I like it! Keep writing!

-This was HIlarious! Best story ever! Oh wait, uh wrong story. Sorry.

-I feel a tear coming to my eye...I LOVE YOU LOKI! Don't cry! Us fangirls will always protect you! Marry me?!

* * *

Thor posted a story.

**Summary**- This is the story about a man who loves poptarts. R&R whatever that means.

There once was a man named Thor, he liked poptarts. One day he was eaten by a giant poptart. The end.

This story has received 2 reviews

-What da heck did I just read?

-GO GIANT POPTART!

* * *

**Thor sent Loki a PM**

-How did you like my story brother?

**Loki replied**

-I must admit, your literary skills are improving.

* * *

**Tony started a poll**

**In a fight who do you think would win?**

-Iron Man

-Thor

-Loki

-Giant Pop Tart

-Pepper

-Nyan Cat

-Hulk

Unique Voters- 238

* * *

**The poll results**

-Iron Man [13]

-Thor [15]

-Loki [7]

-Giant Pop Tart [96]

-Pepper [2]

-Nyan Cat [87]

-Hulk [18]

* * *

Natasha added Avengers and Social Networking to her favourites list.

* * *

**Tony sent Loki a PM**

-Lokster!

-How many times must I tell you not to call me that?

-Your story was depressing. Need Thor to give you a hug XD

-No

-Or I can

-I'll block you

-No you won't

* * *

Loki has blocked Tony

* * *

Tony created another account

* * *

Tony on his new account sent Loki a PM

-Lokster!

-Did you really make another account?

-No...

-Then I guess I'll just block this account too

-And I'll just make another account

-Your annoying

-So I've been told

* * *

Natasha posted a new story

"Natasha?" Clint asked from across the room. Slowly, she turned to face him, swallowing.

"Yes, Clint?" Natasha replied. He walked closer and closer to her tell their noses were almost touching. With a deep sigh he stared at her.

"I...I..." Clint stuttered. Natasha looked at him.

"Tell me. What is it?" She asked. He lightly kissed her cheek.

"I love you,"

This story received 3 reviews

-Is this by any chance about Clint

-This story, I liked it. Another!

-You wish this would happen to you hahahaha.

* * *

Loki posted a new story

The Commander stood above his army smirking. Today looked like a good day. The sun was shining, Cobra was cooperating, and GI JOE was no where in sight. With a slight sigh he turned around and walked back into the main hall. A strong cool breeze brushed past him and he felt relieved. It was boiling outside, and he was glad he was now all alone.

Or so he thought.

Slowly when he knew no one was there he began to remove his helmet. As he placed the metal onto a nearby table, he turned around and gasped almost screaming. Before him stood Baroness, her face only centimetres away from his. The Commander went wide eyed.

"Baroness, how dare you enter without my permission!" The Commander shouted. Baroness snickered.

"I didn't realize you owned the hallway," She replied. The Commander glared.

"What do you want?" Commander asked, turning away. The Baroness walked behind him.

"The Vipers are ready. They want to know what your orders are," The Baroness said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Commander froze.

"Tell them I'll be out there shortly," He replied. The Baroness nodded, turning to leave. He quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait," He stuttered. The Baroness looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?" With that the Commander leaned in and kissed her.

This story has received five reviews

-This would never happen! Good story though.

-She is with Destro! You can't change that! Suck it up.

-This is a very cute story, I like it.

-Awwww :)

-This is completely against everything GI JOE! This would never happen! You are not familiar with the GI JOE concept are you?

* * *

Loki replied to these reviews

-You don't know that.

-I do what I want!

-How dare you call my literature cute, mortal!

-What do you mean by this review?

-Actually, I am quite familiar. I watch the cartoon everyday, you dumb mortal. How dare you talk to the god of mischief like this? I will find you! I will unleash the Hulk on you!

* * *

Jane sent Loki a PM

-Why are you so obsessed?

-Why are you so obsessed with Thor?

* * *

Tony sent Jane a PM

-Ohhhhh!

-How did you know about what me and Loki were talking about?

-I like hacking. It's kind of my thing.

* * *

Steve uploaded a new profile picture

* * *

Bruce started a forum

**The Avengers**

There is one topic in this forum

**What did you think of the Avengers?**

****Tony commented- Best movie ever!

Random user commented- Worst movie ever

Loki commented- It was good, except for when the Hulk beat me. How dare they film that part of my life!

Clint- The guy above the guy above me is an idiot

Thor- I'm not an idiot

Bruce- This forum did not go the way I expected.

Tony- It never does...

* * *

Loki became a beta reader

* * *

Thor's story has **4357** views and **3544** visitors

* * *

Loki joined a community

* * *

Loki was kicked out of the community

* * *

Fury posted a story

There once was a guy named Loki who thought he could take over earth. He failed miserably because we stopped him. We are the Avengers!

Avengers ASSEMBLE!

Loki reviewed this story- I dislike this, for the facts are right about me.

Tony reviewed this story- Best story EVER


	10. DeviantArt

The Avengers have created accounts on DeviantArt.

* * *

Clint started a group- The Avengers, not including Loki

* * *

Loki started his own group. This group now has 5000 members. And of course it's fangirls.

* * *

Loki isn't comfortable with all the FrostIron and Thorki artwork in his group...

* * *

Thor posted his art.

Natasha- That has got to be the most accurate portrayal of Giant Pop Tart I've ever seen.

Tony- Ya, but you got to remember, it's just two squares and some sprinkles...

Thor replied to Tony's comment- And eyes! I also drew those.

Bruce- Thor, why are you a stick man?

Thor's reply- I wanted the giant pop tart to look humongous.

Steve- Is that Loki?

Thor's reply- Yes, he's controlling them!

Loki- What level have I sunk to?

* * *

Steve started a chat room.

Loki, Tony, Thor, and Bruce have joined the chat.

Steve- Hey guys

Loki- Thor, can I ask you something?

Thor- Of course brother!

Loki- Why do you keep drawing art of me and the giant pop tarts!

Thor- Because it's my skill, Loki

Bruce- You must admit, his stick man drawings have gotten better.

Tony- Look at the quality in those lines.

Thor- Thank you dear friends!

Steve- Uh, Thor. I think they were being sarcastic.

Thor- Nonsense, Steve. It is obvious they greatly appreciate my art.

Steve- But Thor...oh never mind.

Loki- Now you know what I've gone through all my life.

Bruce- What was the point of this chat?

Steve- I wanted to talk.

Tony- We've tried several other social networks, couldn't we chat on those? Everyone can see what were saying.

Thor- They can? Hello good mortals!

Random User- Hi!

Loki- I feel as if our privacy has been disturbed.

Tony- There is no such thing as privacy on the internet.

Bruce- Ya, your aliens took it down.

Thor- What! The Chitauri are back! Come Steve, we must stop them!

Steve- Thor...you know what I'm done explaining things to this guy.

Loki- Welcome to my world

Thor- Steve, you are a frost giant?

Loki- ENOUGH WITH THE FROST GIANT JOKES!

Bruce- I don't think it was a joke.

* * *

Clint started a chat with Natasha.

Clint- Hi

Natasha- Hey.

Clint- Um...how's it going

Random User- Awkward small talk

Clint- What? How did you get here? I thought this chat was private.

Natasha- Clint, you have a lot to learn about the internet.

Random User- Ooh! I love Clintasha!

Random User- I know! Are you guys dating?

Natasha- Um, I think I'll just text you.

Clint- Good idea.

* * *

Clint discovered a Clintasha group.

Clint stayed up tell two in the morning looking at this art.

* * *

Tony found artwork with Loki as a Frost Giant

Tony- It's just Loki painted blue!

The user replied- He's a Frost Giant

Tony- But he's so tiny.

User- That's why he was abandoned! You see when Loki was born he was left in the temple because his parents thought he was a runt. Odin discovered him during the war and brought him back to Asgard. He became Thor's brother, and has grown up beside Thor ever since.

Tony- I didn't ask for his life story, I was just saying he was tiny.

* * *

Loki posted some art

Tony- What is that thing!

Loki- That is my mother!

Steve- Not being rude, but someone needs to try proactive.

Thor- Mother does not look like that!

Tony- What is up with the mustache?

Loki- That's the shadow under her nose! I'm still getting used to drawing with what you mortals call a pencil, sue me!

Clint- Actually I'm planning on it. I'm sure Asgardian moneys worth a lot.

Tony- If we sue you for all you got, can I have your horns?

* * *

Bruce started a forum topic.

**Avengers merchandise**

I just found these awesome hulk hands. What other Avengers merchandise have you heard of?

Loki- Well, I have an action figure

Clint- We all have action figures.

Tony- Do you know what they need? A blow up Iron Man.

Steve- They already have that.

Clint- Ya, it's in Loki's room

Loki- WHAT!

Random User- I have a Loki poster.

Loki- Oh

Random User- I throw darts at it. THOR FOREVER!

Other Random User- HOW DARE YOU? LOKI IS THE BEST!

Random User- Is not!

Random User- Is too

Random User- Prove it

Random User- Hiddlestoners assemble! We are Loki's army!

Bruce- I think we just started a fan war.

Tony- I never knew such things existed.

* * *

Natasha posted some art

Clint- Beautiful

Tony- Is Clint wearing a My Little Pony shirt?

Natasha- No! That's a bow and arrow

Tony- No, that's My Little Pony.

Loki- I despise those ponies.

Bruce- Aw, is Loki getting upset?

Loki- You try sharing a place with Thor when he makes you watch that show every hour of every day of every year.

Bruce- You live with Thor now?

Loki- Me and Sigyn kind of got in a fight. Our last house was destroyed.

Natasha- How did my artwork become a chat room?

* * *

Fury posted some artwork

Steve- I never knew you could draw. That is a great representation of all of us.

Bruce- I'm impressed.

Tony- Hahaha, the hulk with Loki in a headlock.

Fury- I take pride in my work

Loki- I take offense to your work.

Tony- Of course you do.


	11. Draw Something

**And the winner for todays chapter is...Draw Something.**

**Remember to vote for the next chapter :)**

* * *

Thor started a Draw Something game with Loki.

Loki- What in hell is that?

Thor- That's the point of the game brother! You have to guess.

Loki- How many legs does this thing have?

Thor- That's the clue.

Loki- That is the worst drawing of Sleipnir I have ever seen...oh it's horse!

Thor- You got it brother!

Loki- Why does he have 12 legs?

Thor- I like drawing legs.

Loki- Why is he rainbow?

Thor- Stop questioning my artwork!

* * *

Tony started a game with Steve

Steve shared his drawing on Facebook with the caption- Try and guess what I drew.

Tony- A cookie?

Natasha- Frisbee?

Thor- Oh, I know! I know! Uh...dang it I forgot.

Loki- Your shield?

Coulson- Your shield! Shield!

Steve- Coulson got it.

Tony- Of course your number one fan did.

Loki- But, I guessed shield first.

Steve- You said my shield, not shield.

Loki- It still should count!

Tony- No it shouldn't!

* * *

Clint started a game with Natasha

Natasha- What is that?

Clint- It's a heart, to show my never ending love for you.

Natasha- It looks like someone's head.

Tony- Ruining the moment like a boss.

Clint- Stop hacking our conversations!

* * *

Thor sent Loki a message with his drawing.

Look at all the colors I have!

Loki- That is utterly amazing Thor...

* * *

Steve asked a question on Facebook about Draw Something

What do the little bombs do when your guessing?

Tony- They destroy half the letters.

Thor- They destroy WHAT!

Clint- It's Loki's fault. He took over the game.

Thor- Loki! I have something to talk to you about!

Loki- Sorry, but I am quite busy. I am on a date with my wife.

Bruce- Like your with your wife.

Loki- Thor, it is not my fault!

Thor- I do not believe you! Lies! Remove the bombs from the game now!

Loki- Sure thing, brother.

Thor- Why haven't you removed them yet!

Loki- Loki'd!

* * *

Bruce started a game with Tony

Bruce- Tony, do you mind if I ask you what that is?

Tony- I can't tell you.

Bruce- The page is blank!

Tony- Exactly, I'm making it extra tough.

Bruce- Tony, that is not how this game is played.

Tony- When have I ever played by the rules?

Bruce- Just tell me what it is.

Tony- No.

Bruce deleted his game with Tony

Tony- HE DELETED ME?

* * *

Now onto Loki and Natasha's game...

Natasha- What is that?

Loki- You idiotic mortal woman! It is not that hard!

Natasha- Is it a carrot?

Loki- What? No!

Natasha- A rabbit?

Loki- IT'S THE GRASS YOU FOOL!

Natasha- Then what's with the rabbit?

Loki- I wanted to make it more artistic! Is it that hard to understand?

* * *

Thor now has 121 coins

* * *

Clint and Loki started a game

Loki sent Clint his drawing

Clint guessed cardboard

Clint- By the way, why were you talking to my girlfriend?

Loki- Your idiotic girlfriend couldn't even guess my drawing. Don't worry, I'll never be playing a match with that fool again.

Clint sent Loki his drawing

Loki- Why am I again being shot in the knee by an arrow? Oh arrow! Are these drawings supposed to mean something?

Clint- You'll find out soon.

Loki- How soon?

Clint- Soon soon.

Loki- Soon soon soon soon?

Clint- Soon as in soon times soon.

Loki- Ah, so as soon as soon?

Clint- Yup.

* * *

Tony started a game with Thor

Thor- Good friend Tony! Are you able to guess my drawing?

Tony- Hmm, let me guess...poptart?

Thor- How did you know?

Tony- Lucky guess.

* * *

Fury started a game with Tony

Fury- Do you get what I'm trying to draw?

Tony- You want me to hit Loki in the leg with a bowling ball?

Fury- Precisely.

Tony- Ok, your the boss.

* * *

Loki updated his Facebook status- Who dare hit me with a bowling ball?

Tony- Tony'd!

Loki- Don't even say that. Seriously just don't.


	12. Twitter

**Twitter**

**Remember to vote for tomorrows chapter :)**

* * *

Thor is now following Loki. That's right. Thor and Loki already have accounts this time.

* * *

Loki is deciding whether to follow Thor. He decided not to.

* * *

Tony Stark tweeted- Can't go bowling tonight guys. Had a bit of a mishap with Loki and a bowling ball.

Loki replied- I didn't say I was going to get revenge at the bowling ally.

Tony- So your going to hit me with a bowling ball somewhere else?

Natasha- Hey, this guys willing to do anything.

* * *

Loki tweeted- Tried to order some comics online. It declined my order! Stupid Midgardian technology.

Natasha replied- Perhaps it rejected your credit card?

Loki replied- What in Asgard is that?

Natasha- If you didn't use a credit card, what did you use?

Loki- I tried to stick a Midgardian coin into the computer slot.

Natasha- Was the computer slot by any chance the disc player?

Loki- Is that what it's called?

Natasha- I think I just figured out the problem.

Loki- Good, now can you tell me what it is?

* * *

Steve tweeted- Todays battle was intense!

Tony replied- I know right!

Thor replied- Our battles are always intense.

Loki retweeted this

Tony replied to Loki's tweet- You weren't even there.

Loki- I just wanted to feel included.

* * *

Bruce tweeted- Not going anywhere for a while? Grab a snickers.

Thor replied- My brother has a meme like that!

Loki replied to this tweet- What's a snickers?

Tony replied- Mmm, snickers.

* * *

Sigyn updated her profile picture to her doing the duck face...

* * *

Loki tweeted- It's duck hunting season (With Sigyns photo)

Tony replied- Loki, get my gun.

* * *

Thor tweeted- Someone stole the poptarts! Who was it?

Loki replied- Chuck Norris.

* * *

Thor tweeted- Who's Chuck Norris?

Loki- Chuck Norris

* * *

Bruce tweeted- Ha, no one can beat me at soccer.

Tony- Challenge accepted.

* * *

Thor tweeted- I think we should have a poptart eating contest. Though we all know I'll win.

Tony- Challenge accepted.

* * *

Tony tweeted- Challenge accepted.

Loki- Challenge accepted.

Tony- Don't challenge me!

* * *

Clint uploaded a photo of a hawk

Loki replied- They told me I could be anything, so I became a hawk.

* * *

Clint replied to Loki's photo- They told me I could make anything, so I made a horse.

* * *

Tony tweeted- Man, that party was low key.

Loki replied- You spelled my name wrong.

* * *

Clint tweeted- Got a new arrow set from my girlfriend for my birthday.

Natasha replied- I didn't get you that.

Tony replied- Thanks, but I think we should just be friends.

* * *

Thor is now following Smosh.

* * *

Loki decided to follow Thor.

* * *

Jane tweeted- Had a wonderful date with my boyfriend. He's so sweet.

Loki replied- Thanks I enjoyed it too ;)

Jane- EWWW!

* * *

Thor and Sigyn tweeted on Loki's wall- LOKI!

* * *

Nick Fury tweeted- Finally got Twitter.

Loki replied- That's terrible.

* * *

Fury tweeted on Loki's wall- Do you want to be locked in a cage again? Do ya!?

Loki replied- No

* * *

Fury tweeted- All Avengers should follow me for mission updates.

Loki replied- No

* * *

Fury tweeted on Loki's wall- Why you keep replying to my tweets? Huh?

Loki- I do what I want?

* * *

Thor tweeted- Loki does what he wants.

Loki replied- This has been god of mischief approved.


	13. Second Life

**I am so sorry to all my fans and reviewers. I was at my cabin for two days which is without internet. So I wasn't able to post the daily chapters.**

**I've got my Dr. Pepper and my Skittles spray candy, I am now all ready to write this chapter.**

**To all who tried to vote earlier and weren't able to if they had voted before. I have changed the settings so now you can vote as much as you want.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Google+.**

* * *

**Second Life**

* * *

Thor and Natasha created Second Life accounts.

* * *

Loki created a tattoo for his avatar.

* * *

Tony met Loki's avatar.

Tony- Is that a tramp stamp?

Loki- Is it not normal for people in Migdard to get tattoos there?

Tony- Umm...

Natasha met Tony and Loki.

Natasha- Hey guys, oh my gosh. What kind of tattoo is that?

Loki- I personally like it.

Thor- Hey guys! Nice tattoo brother!

Loki- Someone agrees with me, but why did it have to be Thor...

Tony- I suppose you have one too?

Thor- Yes.

Thor showed Tony his tattoo.

Tony- I didn't need to see that.

* * *

Clint started a game with Loki, Tony, and Bruce.

Clint- Who's up for some Russian roulette?

Tony- Sure.

Clint- Ok, everybody stand in a circle.

Loki- How does this Midgardian game work?

Tony- Just shut up and play. You'll find out.

Loki- I don't wish to be talked to that way and wait were playing?

Loki- You killed my avatar!

Bruce- Tony is down as well. It's just how this works.

Clint- K, Bruce wins.

Loki- This game is rigged!

Tony- No, you just suck at Russian roulette.

Loki- Do not! I have never sucked at a game before except football. Thor can be vicious.

* * *

Thor has met Jane at her house.

Jane- Hello Thor :)

Thor- This is quite a nice place, Jane. Would you like to sit down?

Jane- Um, sure.

Thor- Wha...what is that painted on your wall?

Jane- Loki'd?

Thor- LOKI!

Jane- How did he...

Thor- If you'll excuse me, I have some words to say to my brother. No one disrespects Thor Odinson's girlfriends house!

* * *

Thor has appeared in Loki's house.

Thor- Loki!

Loki- What?

Thor- How dare you ruin Jane's home!

Loki- Isn't it wonderful? Tony taught me how to hack!

Thor- Unteach yourself!

Loki- Thor, that is not possible.

Thor- Make it possible! And fix Jane's wall!

* * *

Thor reappeared in Jane's house.

Thor- Is your wall Loki'd free?

Jane- Yes, but my TV's aren't! They just keep playing GI JOE reruns!

Thor- For the love of Odin.

Loki has appeared.

Loki- You didn't say anything about the TV's Thor.

Jane- Get off my property.

Thor grabbed Loki's avatar.

Thor- Obey her brother!

Loki- I do what I want Thor.

Jane- Make it stop! Make it stop!

Loki- What? This is a great scene!

Thor pushed Loki's avatar out the door.

Thor- Now, where were we?

Jane- He's actually right. This is a good scene.

* * *

Clint and Natasha met at a club.

Clint- Hey.

Natasha- Hey.

Random User- Awkward.

Random User- Hey cutie.

Natasha- Excuse me?

Clint- Hey back off, she's mine.

Random User- It's a virtual world! I do what I want!

Natasha- Loki?

Random User- Who the hell is that?

Random User- You swore!

Random User- I am out of here.

Natasha- Way to go Clint, you cleared the room.

Clint- Virtual worlds are creepy...

* * *

Tony, Loki, Steve, and Bruce met at a club.

Tony- Hey guys.

Bruce- What's up?

Loki- The roof.

Bruce's avatar punched Loki's.

Loki- I was just stating the obvious!

Tony- What's up? What's down? Nobody knows.

Steve- Tony, have you been drinking?

Tony- Is the logical answer to this question yes?

Steve- Go to sleep Tony.

Tony- tt43yutrgfkegvd

Bruce- I think he just fell asleep on his keyboard.

Random User- Cyber poke!

Loki- Get away you scary mortal!

Random User- I'm not mortal! Your mortal!

Loki- I am a god!

Random User- What's mortal mean?

Steve- Somebody wake Tony up.

Bruce- One sec.

Bruce's avatar requested a song.

Tony- Ooh! AC-DC.

Bruce- He's up.

Random User- Ew! Turn it off!

Tony- What did you just say?

Tony's avatar is now fighting with Random User's avatar.

Bruce has left.

Steve went to request a song.

Loki's avatar is swaying awkwardly in the background.

* * *

Loki and Sigyn are at Loki's house.

Loki- Um, are you going to go back to your house?

Sigyn- Let's have the same house.

Loki- Let's not.

Sigyn- And why not?

Loki- Sigyn love. The kitchen is waiting for you at your house.

Sigyn's avatar slapped Loki's.

Loki- What?

Sigyn- How dare you!

Loki- Tony taught me it. He said to say it to you! Now that I think about it...

Sigyn- You go back to the kitchen!

Loki- Are you going to follow me there?

Sigyn- No.

Loki- I will be in the kitchen for the remainder of the night. Feel free to watch the TV.

* * *

Tony and Steve are at the mall.

Tony- Want to get some cyber lunch?

Steve- Sure.

Tony- Oh man, here come the Loki fans.

Steve- They exist here to?

Random Loki Fan- We exist everywhere!

Tony- I say we hide in that cyber store.

Steve- Hurry!

Steve and Tony have entered the lingerie shop.

Steve- I feel very uncomfortable.

Tony- Of course you do.

Steve- Can we go somewhere else?

Tony- Wait tell they pass.

Steve- Are they gone?

Tony- Their setting up a barrier!

Steve- Quick, to my house!

Tony- Their coming!

Loki has appeared.

Loki- Hello...for the love of Asgard their everywhere in this world!

Tony- You don't like your fans?

Loki- Their fine back in Midgard, but in the virtual Midgard their insane! They have been following me!

Steve- Quick everyone to my house!

Tony- Were safe...

Loki- Not quite.

Tony- Huh?

Loki- Attack!

Loki fans appear.

Tony- NOO!

* * *

Fury has met the Avengers at his house.

Fury- Avengers...why is Loki here?

Loki- There is nowhere the Avengers can hide from me.

Fury- Get out of here.

Loki- Fine.

Loki has left.

Fury- As I was saying, I have a new mission.

Thor- And the mission is?

Fury- We sell maps to Loki's hideout.

Clint- And we are doing that because?

Fury- Once the fans get a hold of him, he'll never be free! It's perfect.

Tony- Um, well I guess we should get to work.

Natasha- Somebody find some maps to Diary Queen.

Thor- I must admit, this is a good plan.

Fury places his hands behind his head.

Fury- It's what I do.


	14. Facebook Part 3

**Facebook Part 3**

**New choices for this stories poll. So go ahead and vote for future chapters.**

**Just for fun- Natasha posts a status in this chapter which is a quote from a famous person. If you can tell me who the quote belongs to, you can pick the next chapter. The status she posts is bolded. :) **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers :D :)**

Loki Laufeyson signed in.

Sigyn Laufeyson signed in.

Loki Laufeyson has signed off.

* * *

Clint Barton updated his relationship status to "It's complicated."

Tony Stark- Ha, you have relationship issues.

Steve Rogers- I hope everything's alright.

Bruce Banner- It'll get better soon, buddy.

Clint Barton- Why do you guys have to be so clingy, jeez. Can't a guy get a break?

Tony Stark- I can hear you crying from upstairs...

* * *

Thor Odinson liked Pencil Crayons.

* * *

Thor posted on Pencil Crayons wall.

Thor Odinson- When are the new issues coming out?

* * *

Thor Odinson shared Directioners photo.

Loki Laufeyson commented- You are no longer my brother. No wait...you are no longer even considered my ADOPTIVE brother.

Tony Stark- That's low Thor.

Steve Rogers- Aw c'mon guys, they have some pretty good music.

Loki Laufeyson- My respect for you just dropped to a negative 4.

Steve Rogers- Why 4?

Tony Stark- Because that's how many times he tried to take over the world and failed.

Loki Laufeyson- What?

Tony Stark- Hey it's lame joke Sunday.

Steve Rogers- It's Tuesday...

Tony Stark- Lame joke Tuesday?

* * *

Clint Barton posted on Tony Stark's wall- The joke still on?

Tony Stark- Ya, haha that idiot still thinks were a family!

Clint Barton- Does Natasha know?

Tony Stark- No and she never will!

Clint Barton- Hahaha that's what she gets for dating that other guy! But what if she finds out?

Tony Stark- If she does, I owe you a coke.

Clint Barton- Revenge is sweet.

Natasha Romanoff- This chat is public idiots.

Clint Barton- Logging off! Logging off!

Tony Stark- Damn you Facebook settings!

* * *

**Natasha Romanoff posted a status- You have to stay in shape. My grandmother, she started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 today and we don't know where the hell she is.**

* * *

Loki Laufeyson posted a status- Just got a new army. Beware Midgardians.

Tony Stark- Ahh...ahh. ahchoo!

Loki Laufeyson- Excuse me?

Tony Stark- Sorry, I'm allergic to bs.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff posted on Steve's wall.

Natasha Romanoff- Hello Steve ;)

Clint Barton commented- Aw hell no!

* * *

Natasha Romanoff posted on Tony's wall.

Natasha Romanoff- Hello Tony ;)

Clint Barton- Now your just messing with me.

Tony- It's all part of the plan.

Clint- What? Plan!?

* * *

Natasha Romanoff posted on Bruce's wall.

Natasha Romanoff- Hello Bruce ;)

Clint Barton- You wouldn't dare.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff posted on Loki's wall.

Natasha Romanoff- Hello Loki ;)

Clint Barton- NO!

Sigyn Laufeyson- Your messing with the wrong woman sister.

Loki Laufeyson- I'm scared.

* * *

Thor Odinson posted a status- Just got back from Claires. Bought a bag to carry my Midgardian cell phone in.

Loki Laufeyson- Uh, Thor. That is a Midgardian womens store.

Thor Odinson- That explains why they kept calling me pedobear...

* * *

Tony Stark posted a photo and tagged Thor Odinson in it.

Thor Odinson- What is that?

Tony Stark- It's you!

Thor Odinson- It's a bear peaking out from behind a wall. It's a pedobear!

Tony Stark- Exactly.

* * *

Thor Odinson shared this photo on Loki's wall with the caption- Look brother it's me! It's pedobear!

* * *

Tony Stark updated his status- Got so drunk last night. YOLO.

Bruce Banner- Don't you EVER say that.

Loki Laufeyson- What in Asgard does YOLO mean?

Natasha Romanoff- It means you only live once.

Loki Laufeyson- I still don't get it.

Thor Odinson- I agree with my brother!

Tony Stark- I got drunk. So I said YOLO. Get it?

Loki Laufeyson- How does living once have to do with anything?

Tony Stark- It means do what you want because you only live once.

Loki Laufeyson- That's stupid. I mated with a horse and I'm never doing that again! I only live once but hey, never again.

Thor Odinson- Wait so it's some type of Midgardian slang?

Tony Stark- Yes.

Thor Odinson- Midgardians are stupid.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson posted a new status- New season of GI JOE! Thank you Midgardian technology.

Bruce Banner- Dude the series ended in the 80's.

Loki Laufeyson- 80's...?

Bruce Banner- There's no new season.

Loki Laufeyson- You lie!

Bruce Banner- No I do not.

Loki Laufeyson- Wait so I spent all my money on a fake new season?

Bruce Banner- Yes.

Loki Laufeyson- Damn you Midgard!

* * *

Loki Laufeyson posted a new status- If one more person likes another One Direction photo, I will begin liking Tom Hiddleston photos!

* * *

Everyone decided to like One Direction photos.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson updated his status- Let the Hiddles photos commence!


	15. Skype Part 2

**Congratulations to Livin4Jesus on guessing the quote first. The answer was Ellen Degenerous! Anyways, instead of voting I have started a new thing! In each chapter there will be a bolded quote that one of the characters says. This quote will belong to a famous person. Whoever can guess the quote first will get to decide what social network will be used in the next chapter.**

* * *

Skype Part 2

Tony Stark and Thor Odinson are online.

Tony started a video chat with Thor.

Thor- Man of Iron!

Tony- Guy with hammer. Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to ask you a question.

Thor- Any question you ask will be answered!

Tony- Is Loki's wife hot?

Thor- I can not answer that question.

Tony- Why not?

Thor- I have a girlfriend.

Tony- So?

Thor- She is currently looking over my shoulder.

Tony- What? Whoa! Didn't see you there.

Jane- Hello Stark.

Tony- Please call me Tony.

Thor- She will call you man of iron and nothing else.

Tony- So, back to the question.

Thor has logged off.

Tony- Thor? Jeez, people these days.

* * *

Bruce Banner started a video chat with Loki.

Bruce- Hey, man. I'd like to again apologize for the whole smashing thing.

(Loki stumbles over from the kitchen with a bowl of soup)

Loki- What?

(Suddenly steps on a lego piece)

Loki- Ahhhhhh!

Bruce- You ok?

(Loki grabs his foot and jumps around a bit loosing grip on his soup)

Bruce- Loki?

Loki- Ahhhh!

(Loki stumbles over and trips over his stool)

Bruce- Are you ok?

(Loki holds up the lego piece)

Loki- What is this?

Bruce- Oh. It's a lego. Hurts like hell doesn't it?

Loki- It feels like a thousand demons are eating through my flesh!

Bruce- Descriptive.

Loki- I will enslave this lego (Uses air quotations) piece.

Bruce- Ok, um still trying to apologize here.

Loki- Make the pain stop!

Bruce- You know, I'm just going to log off and talk to you later.

Loki- Fine.

(Loki stands up. Steps on another lego piece and falls into his soup)

Loki- THOR!

Bruce logged off.

* * *

Clint started a video chat with Natasha.

Clint- Natasha.

Natasha- Ok, don't bleed this time.

Clint- Huh? Oh yeah. Hehe. Sorry about that.

Natasha- Clint, your bleeding.

Clint- Dammit!

Tony- Goal!

(Clint turns around and faces Tony)

Clint- Did you just shoot me with my own arrow?

Tony- Did I get a bullseye?

Clint- Get out of my apartment!

Tony- Technically your in my tower.

Clint- Get lost!

Natasha- Why must our chats always end like this?

(Natasha watches Clint chase Tony)

(Tony turns around and shoots Clint)

Clint- My knee!

Natasha- You know, I'm just gonna talk to you later. Ok?

Clint- My other knee!

Natasha- Sigh.

Natasha has logged off.

* * *

Thor has started a video chat with Loki.

Thor- Brother you seem quite down lately...

Loki- Why are you bothering me?

Thor- Like trying to take over the world, that isn't you brother.

Loki- Just stop ok.

Thor- I miss you brother.

Loki- Stop distracting me, I'm trying to eat my pudding!

Thor- Why did you ask the mortals to kneel?

Loki- **You look at the greatest villains in human history, the fascists, the autocrats, they all wanted people to kneel before them because they don't love themselves enough.**

Thor- You know I don't understand Chinese!

Loki- For the love of Asgard Thor! I'm quoting my feelings, and you still act stupid!

Thor- Who was acting?

Loki- You know what, I'm done, I'm done! I'm never talking about my feelings again!

Thor- Quiet brother.

Loki- Why?

Thor- I'm trying to eat my poptart in peace.

Loki logged off.

* * *

Tony started a video chat with Loki.

Tony- Hey! I rode a horse today, he kicked me off.

Loki- The little jockey that never could.

Tony- I'm not that short, your just gigantic. Frost giant.

Loki- I thought I was a reindeer?

Tony- Frost deer.

Loki- Your insults are getting worse Stark.

Tony- I haven't had anything to drink. Sue me.

Loki- I'd like too.

Tony- And I'd like to put you behind bars.

Loki- No you don't. (Puppy dog eyes)

Tony- What are you doing?

Loki- You Midgardians call them puppy dog eyes.

Tony- That is one ugly ass puppy.

Loki- How dare you. (Changes into a grown dog)

Tony- That grew into one ugly ass dog.

* * *

Baron Zemo started a chat with Steve.

Steve- Baron Zemo! I thought you were dead!

Baron Zemo- I was.

Steve- (Blink, blink) Well, uh...prepare to be defeated by the Avengers.

Baron Zemo- Bring it on.

Steve- Oh I will. Avengers assemble. (Silence) Oh wait, they all went out for shawarma...

Baron Zemo- (Evil laugh)

Steve has logged off.

* * *

Nick Fury started a video chat with Thor.

Fury- Do you have a problem with betraying your brother?

Thor- Yes.

Fury- What about Baron Zemo?

Thor- Who?

Fury- Doctor Doom?

Thor- (Silence)

Fury- Green Goblin?

Thor- Umm...

Fury- Anyone?

Thor- I know who Loki is.

Fury- (Rolls eyes) Do you now.

Thor- He's my brother!

Fury- (Facepalm) I'll just get someone else to do it.

Thor- I, the mighty Thor, am perfectly capable!

Fury- Ok, take down Loki.

Thor- Why?

Fury- Because he's a villain!

Thor- He hasn't done much lately.

Fury- Just bring him to me.

Thor- He's currently eating his shawarma.

Fury- So?

Thor- I'm not going to bother my brother well he's eating.

Fury- You know...

Ding in the background.

Fury- What the...

Thor- My poptarts are ready!

Thor leaves.

Tony stumbles in waiving pompoms and cheering.

Tony- Avengers assemble!

Fury- Stark!

Tony- Ahhhh!

Fury- What are you doing!

Tony- I had a bit to drink. Sue me! (Closes laptop screen)

Fury- Stark! Stark!

In background- Avengers assemble!


	16. Tumblr Part 2

**Hello readers and fans of Avengers and Social Networking. Yes, it has been a long time since I updated but since school started I haven't had a lot of extra time. With several unit tests this week it was hard for me to get a chapter up tonight but I did it. Please review and hope you enjoy. Oh and again the first person to guess the quote and get it right gets to pick the next social network.**

**Last chapters quote was by Tom Hiddleston.**

* * *

Loki logged onto Tumblr.

* * *

Thor logged onto Tumblr.

* * *

Loki posted an audio post with the song:

Love The Way You Lie

Description- The feelings, its...its just impossible to describe the feelings!

Tony commented- Oppan Gangnam style.

Loki- I am trying to describe my feelings!

Tony- And I'm quoting K-pop.

Loki- Leave my blog this instant!

* * *

Thor posted a photo

Bruce commented- Can I ask you what your strange obsession with ostriches has been about lately?

Thor- These mortal creatures are invincible!

Clint- Now just picture them with Thor's hammer...

Thor- They stole my hammer?

Clint- What?

Tony- Yes, yes they did.

Thor- These mortal creatures must pay!

Clint- Extinction here we come...

* * *

Natasha posted a video: Tom Hiddleston Talks "Loki" In the Avengers' At Disney D23 Expo

Description- These actors...they look strangely like us.

Loki- Some mortal must be trying to steal our identities. I knew Midgard was evil but not this evil.

Clint- Well what do we do.

Natasha- I propose a truce.

Loki- I will find this Tom Hiddleston and...

Random Person- Mmmmmmm, Tom Hiddleston.

Loki- My account! It's been hacked! It won't let me post the end of my sentence!

Random Person- Have you guys seen Funny Moments With Tom Hiddleston? Ovary explosion!

Natasha- Who are you?

Clint- WHAT ARE YOU?

Random Person- Oh and Loki, I've hacked your account because your the equivalent of Hiddles and I want to know EVERYTHING about you. Meet me at McDonalds at six. I'll be waiting.

Natasha- How old are you, like ten?

Loki- I'm scared...

Clint- We all are bro, we all are.

* * *

Tony posted a status- Wow, that party last night was intense. Can't remember anything. Anybody mind jogging my memory?

Bruce- Well for about ten minutes you were naked...

Tony- Normal.

Thor- You tried to pick up my hammer, but failed miserably. So you wept on it for ten seconds.

Loki- You through me out a window!

Tony- I was sober when I did that.

Loki- What?!

Natasha- You broke up with Pepper and called her back confessing your love for her five minutes later.

Tony- So far this night doesn't sound so bad.

Clint- You are probably now the father of my cousins child.

Tony- You're kidding me.

Clint- Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

Tony- Your lying. If it was true you'd be kicking me out the window by now.

Clint- I don't like her much anyway.

Tony- Guys is anybody going to tell me the truth?

...

Tony- Guys!

* * *

Thor posted a video- Thor and Loki Therapy

Loki- Why do you have such an obsession with these videos?

Thor- They remind me of us brother!

Loki- I did not use a banana for anything!

Tony- They were plantains.

Loki- Yes...I mean no! Never! I don't need a banana for I can get anyone I want!

_10 minutes later_

Tony- Sorry I didn't reply, I was choking from laughter.

Loki- I'm done. Logging off. You will not hear from me for at least a hour.

Thor- I believe I saw a banana stand just down the hall...

Loki- Shut up!

* * *

Bruce commented on a photo- This is a very interesting perspective of me smashing Loki. Amazing art.

Random Girl- Why thank you. I hate him anyway.

Random Other Girl- How dare you!

Loki- Yes, how dare you!

Random Girl- Oh go cry over your Hiddles poster you baby.

Random Other Girl- You stupid mewling quim!

Loki- My insults!

Random Other Girl- Sorry, I just like quoting you my majesty.

Random Girl- Oh we got an emotionally crazy fan over here.

Girl- How dare you insult Loki.

Boy- Watch us!

Random Girl- Down with Loki! Down with Loki!

Random Girls- We will take you down!

Bruce- I think we just started a fan war.

Loki- Correction, you started a fan war.

Bruce- Let's just both share the blame and run.

Loki- Agreed.

Random Girl- Find them!

* * *

Clint posted a quote-** It's a blanket statement to say, "That guy's really sharp and amicable and nice," because there's a little bit of a-hole in every nice guy, and there's a little bit of genius in every moron.**

Steve- Although I do not agree with the language this statement is quite true.

Tony- Spoken from a true genius!

Thor- I do not understand this quote but I am going to agree just because everyone else is!

Loki- Then together we will ponder this quote brother.

Bruce- Oh wow. Well at least there's a little bit of genius in these morons.

Loki- What did you say to me?

Thor- Mmmm poptarts.

Loki- Thor I'm trying to prove a point!

Thor- And I'm trying to eat a poptart.

Loki- I give up!

Tony- The better term is face palm.

* * *

Steve posted a status dedicated to fans: You guys are the best, and we are thankful that you take such an interest in our social lives. Thank you.

Loki- Why is this status not dedicated to me?

Tony- Because its not!

Loki- Why not!

Steve- Guys I'm trying to make a nice status for the fans!

Thor- I want a status dedicated to me.

Loki- Shut up Thor!

Tony- Get off Tumblr!

Steve- I don't even know why I try...

Loki- Down with the Avengers!

Tony- That's it you're going back to space jail!

Loki- Not if you can't catch me!

Steve has logged off.


	17. WhatsApp

**Chosen by AuthorMusicianDreamer, I present the 17th chapter of Avengers and Social Networking. Again I am sorry for the long wait. I will make it up to you guys by uploading the 18th chapter in the next few days if I can. And perhaps an Avengers oneshot.**

**Oh and for those who didn't know, the quote was by Robert Downey Jr.**

**For future quotes only guesses posted in reviews will be accepted.**

**As always the quote is bolded.**

* * *

**WhatsApp Messenger**

* * *

Loki and Thor created WhatsApp accounts.

* * *

**Tony started a conversation with Loki.**

Tony- Hey.

Loki- Hello.

Tony- What's up?

Loki- I am currently at the "amusement park" with my "brother".

Tony- Having fun?

Loki- The kid on the roller coaster keeps staring at me!

Tony- Are you wearing your cape?

Loki- Well that's a dumb question.

Tony- So you're wearing your cape?

Loki- Of course I'm wearing my cape!

Tony- Ok, well...um...I won't keep you any longer.

**-Minutes later-**

Tony- Loki?

Loki- What?

Tony- Why didn't you reply?

Loki- I threw my phone at the mortal child that was staring at me.

Tony- Ummmm...

**Thor messaged Tony**

Thor- Hello.

Tony- Thor?

Thor- No, Loki.

Tony- Why are you using Thor's phone?

Thor- Because the kid stole my phone.

Tony- Why didn't you go get it back?

Thor- Me and Thor are currently in "amusement" jail. **The beauty, the poetry of the fear in their eyes. I didn't mind going to jail for, what, five, six hours? It was absolutely worth it.**

Tony- Oh.

Loki- That kid is still staring at me!

Tony- Ya I'm going to go now.

* * *

**Clint started a chat with Thor and Loki**

Clint- Thor we need you. Were playing soccer at 3 and we need another player.

Thor- Of course I will play! But I have one question.

Clint- What?

Thor- What is soccer?

Clint- Ugh forget it. I'll just ask your brother.

**-A short time later-**

Clint- Ok back to you. Soccer is basically just a bunch of guys running around kicking a ball.

Thor- Sounds boring.

**_In another message_**

Clint- It's a very competitive sport.

Loki- Sounds tiring.

Clint- You get a team to help out.

Loki- I get an army?

Clint- No, team.

Loki- Army?

Clint- Te-am

Loki- Army.

Clint- T.E.A.M.

Loki- Oh well count me out.

Clint- Oh wow. You're even more annoying than your brother.

Clint- How dare you!

Clint- I know a way you could get back at me. As I said soccer is a very competitive sport.

Loki- I'm still not playing.

Clint- Damn.

* * *

**Natasha started a chat with Thor and Bruce**

Bruce- So many colors...

Natasha- Bruce where are you?

Bruce- I'm not quite sure.

Thor- Are you in Asgard?

Natasha- Shut up Thor.

Bruce- Oh wow, a kangaroo. Go home little guy.

Natasha- Ok Bruce what happened?

Bruce- Well I was in my lab...

Natasha- Ya...

Bruce- And I slipped...

Natasha- Then what?

Bruce- Ow! The kangaroo bit me!

Thor- Bite back?

Natasha- Thor don't make me hit you.

Bruce- And I hit my head...

Natasha- Ok. You're probably still in your lab. I'll be right there.

Bruce- Damn kangaroo. DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!

Natasha- I'm coming Bruce!

Thor- Thor as well!

Natasha- No, you stay.

Thor- But I want to come.

Natasha- Why?

Thor- So I can bite back that kangaroo!

Natasha- Oh for the love of...

* * *

**Tony started a chat with Loki**

Tony- So Halloween was yesterday.

Loki- I wish not to talk of that petty holiday.

Tony- And why is that?

Loki- Because I was egged!

Tony- Your base was?

Loki- No I was! I'm not even sure if it was eggs they were throwing!

Tony- Why didn't your wife help?

Loki- She was laughing at me the entire time! I swear she even through some of the eggs!

Tony- That's brutal.

Loki- I'm filing for what you mortals call a divorce.

Tony- That's the spirit!

Loki- I take back my previous statement.

Tony- Why?

Loki- Sigyn said I'm not allowed to get a divorce.

Tony- What?

Loki- Sigyn said I can't get a divorce. I thought I made it clear the first time.

Tony- Dude your whipped.

Loki- She does whip me sometimes...

Tony- I'm going to leave this conversation before it gets any weirder...

* * *

**Thor started a chat with Steve, Tony, Bruce, Loki, Clint, and Natasha**

Thor- Oh for the love of Asgard these are amazing!

Steve- Thor, what are you eating exactly? Because you've been talking about it for about an hour.

Thor- These earth chips! I believe you call them Doritos?

Steve- Dor what?

Thor- You've never had Doritos?

Steve- I don't think so...

Thor- You must join me and my brother right away! Forget Poptarts! These chips excel in flavor and power!

Loki- Powerful chips eh?

Steve- Oh boy, here comes a speech.

Loki- No Captain, there will be no speech. There will only be an army!

Steve- Oh wow.

Clint- This guy just doesn't stop does he?

Tony- Do you have a point when you just stop?

Loki- Quiet! I am pondering the idea of my army!

Tony- No not the Doritos!

Loki- Yes! Be afraid.

Tony- Sarcasm.

Loki- Stop with your Midgardian terminology!

Thor- You know we don't know what it means!

Clint- And this guy is an Avenger?

Tony- Hey where are your powers Barton?

Clint- Ummm...

Tony- Exactly. So quiet. If you're going to pick on someone, make it Loki.

Thor- Where did my brother go in this conversation?

**-Moments later-**

Tony- Someone just through a Dorito through my window!

Loki- Mahahahahahahaha

Clint- New low bro, new low.

Loki- I am not your brother!

Natasha- You say that to everybody.

Loki- Because I have no brothers!

Thor- What about Frank?

Loki- Who the hel is Frank?

Thor- Sorry I meant Helblindi.

Loki- Oh yes, Helblindi.

Bruce- How did you get Frank from that?

Thor- I could not remember the name! Sue me.

Clint- No, just don't. Do not use slang, please.

Thor- Why?

Loki- My Dorito army!

Tony- Was extremely tasty.

Loki- Now I must find something else to use as an army, I will be right back.

Steve- Well I don't want to be around for that.

Tony- Same.

Natasha- Agreed.

Clint- Yup.

Thor- Mmmm, Doritos.

Steve- Oh wow.


	18. Omegle

**Omegle**

**Yes its been a while since I updated this story. But since it's a new year I will make it a mission of mine to update as much as I can. I thank all my reviewers and the people who enjoy my stories. You guys are amazing. It's been a great year.**

**Last chapters quote was by Johnny Depp. The quote was guessed first by mycatsaninja47, congrats!**

**This chapter has been edited since some people seemed confused.**

**By the way, this chapters quote is by a well-known famous cartoon character.**

* * *

**Loki decided to start a conversation on Omegle, and still does not know why.**

Willy- Ey man!

Loki- Why do I allow myself to sink so low?

Willy- Why you talking like that man?

Loki- I really don't.

Willy- Lighten up man.

Loki- I am not a man, I am a god.

Willy- Whatever man.

Loki- I'm done.

Willy- Wow rage quit.

Loki- You pathetic mortal!

Willy- Wanna fight?

Loki- If I must.

Willy- Diary Queen. 10 o-clock Sunday.

Loki- I can't. I have a shift then.

Willy- Then we shall fight now.

Loki- How? Cyber fight? Pathetic.

Willy- No I'm gonna punch my fist through your screen!

Loki- You are not Chuck Norris.

Willy- And you're not a god.

Loki- That's it! Chitauri attack!

Willy- Whoa man, I thought all those things were gone.

Loki- I built one myself.

(Willy and Loki watch from their windows as the homemade Chitauri worm thing blows up)

Loki- Damn.

Willy- Fail man. Fail.

* * *

**Tony started a conversation with Pepper on Omegle. Currently Pepper is sitting not even 20 steps away from him...**

Tony- Hello there sexy lady.

Pepper- Tony what are you doing?

Tony- Umm talking to my girl?

Pepper- I'm sitting in the room next to you!

Tony- Too far.

Pepper- For gosh sakes Tony just walk through the doorway!

Tony- Pepper we've been together for like ever. When are you going to learn?

Pepper- Learn what?

Tony- Umm, I'm lazy?

Pepper- Bye.

* * *

**Thor started a conversation**

Thor- Midgardian!

Jack- Guy named Thor.

Thor- How is things?

Jack- I once saw a movie called Thor.

Thor- They dare make a movie about me?

Jack- Dude you are so fake!

Thor- No I do believe all my parts are real...

Jack- You aren't the real Thor! Thor doesn't exist.

Thor- Thor's currently talking to you.

Jack- You're stupid.

Thor- I do not take insults lightly.

Jack- Dumbass.

Thor- Your ass is dumb!

Jack- How do people like you even get on the internet?

Thor- My brother helped me!

* * *

**Loki for some reason is continuing his conversation with Willy, who seems to think their best friends.**

Loki- Why am I still talking to you?

Willy- Cause you're my pal!

Loki- I am most definitely not your pal.

Willy- Fine, friend.

Loki- I'm not your friend.

Willy- You're picky! Acquaintance?

Loki- Can I just pretend I don't know you?

Willy- No, were connected now...forever.

Loki- How do I log off this thing!

Willy- We can go moose hunting!

Loki- Somebody help me!

Willy- And after we can have nachos!

Loki- Ooh nachos...I mean...leave me alone Midgardian!

Willy- No way man.

Loki has logged off

Willy- Awwww

Loki- I did it!

Willy- Hi!

Loki- Damn.

* * *

**Steve started a conversation**

Steve- Hey.

Anastasia- Who are you?

Steve- Oh, a woman...

Anastasia- You got something against women?

Steve- No! No! I just don't talk to women that much.

Anastasia- You're weird.

Steve-...thank you?

Anastasia- But out of the people I've talked to today you're the least weirdest. So what's up?

Steve- The sky.

Anastasia- Shut up!

Steve- What? I was just answering your question.

Anastasia- Are you like 90?

Steve- You could say that...

Anastasia- I'm gonna go...

Steve- Bye.

Anastasia logged off

Steve- I just talked to a woman.

* * *

**Some guy named Chad started a conversation with Natasha.**

Natasha- Who's this?

Chad- Wouldn't you like to know.

Natasha- Are you a creep?

Chad- Perhaps.

Natasha- If you try anything I will find where you live and rip off your manhood.

Chad- I'm scared to know what you meant by that.

Natasha- You should be.

* * *

**Someone started a conversation with Tony**

Greg- Dude look at this terrible hide-out I found!

(Greg sent Tony a photo of a crappy torn down cardboard box with a wooden chair)

Tony- No! You found my base!

Greg- It's right out in the open...

Tony- I'm not very good at bases.

Greg- The cops are all around it...

Tony- No! They'll find my transformer!

Greg- What?

Tony- And my dinosaur.

Greg- What's wrong with you?

Tony- Well I have a pet transformer and a dinosaur...

Greg- There is no transformer!

Tony- Look closer.

Greg- Still nothing.

Tony- Bye!

Greg- Man I gotta stop talking to these guys.

* * *

**Bruce started a conversation since he was bored and wanted to keep his anger to a minimum today. Guess he thought social networking would help.**

Bruce- Hello.

Jane- Hey cutie.

Bruce- You don't even know what I look like.

Jane- But I bet you're cute.

Bruce- Aren't you Thor's girlfriend?

Jane- What's a Thor?

Bruce- Nevermind.

Jane- So, are you cute?

Bruce- I don't know. The other side of me for sure isn't.

Jane- Ooh, what other side?

Bruce- My hulk side.

Jane- Ooh sounds nice.

Bruce- Oh trust me, it's not.

Jane- Send me a pic.

Bruce- I'm gonna go.

Jane- No wait!

Bruce- Bye.

Jane- I'm so alone.

* * *

**Jane (Not Thor's) started a conversation with Loki.**

Jane- Hey.

Loki- Nope. I'd rather talk to my wife, and that doesn't usually happen...

* * *

**Tony started a conversation with Loki.**

Tony- Lokster!

Loki- How do you even find me on here?

Tony- It's a secret.

Loki- Please leave me.

Tony- I'm surprised you even know how to make an account on here.

Loki- I know more than you think.

Tony- You didn't make this yourself.

Loki- No, my coworker did. But I'm taking the credit.

Tony- Makes sense.

Loki- It does.

Tony- Sarcasm.

Loki- Sar what?

Tony- Ok kids, welcome to play school! Today we're going to learn basic vocabulary.

Loki- I know more than you!

Tony- Whats a hippopotamus?

Loki- Your girlfriend.

Tony- What did you just say?

Loki- Natasha taught me.

Tony- You're a dead man

Loki- What! Why?

Tony- You called my girlfriend fat!

Loki- Oh did I? Well bye.

Tony- I will get you!

Loki- Thor, help!

* * *

**Some girl started a conversation with Clint, who still doesn't know why he's on the site in the first place.**

Chameleon- Heyy

Clint- Hey.

Chameleon- Whats your name?

Clint- Uh, Clint.

Chameleon- Oh, haha! I couldn't tell from your username.

Clint- My name just says Clint.

Chameleon- Haha you're funny! We should talk more.

Clint- How about we don't?

Chameleon- Wanna be my boyfriend?

Clint- What?

Chameleon- C'mon.

Clint- I'm in a relationship.

Chameleon- So?

Clint-** Maybe, just once, someone will call me 'Sir' without adding, 'You're making a scene.'**

Chameleon- You made a funny joke!

Clint- Yes, the distraction worked...

Chameleon- Don't use big words!

Clint has logged off

Chameleon- I like him.


	19. Fanfiction Part 2

**Avengers on Fanfiction Part 2**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, many apologies go out to fans and readers of this fic. Anyway, as already said in the chapter title, I introduce you to Avengers on Fanfiction Part 2. Also, many of you are familiar with the quotes that have been appearing in each chapter and the first person to guess right gets to choose the next social network yada yada yada, but that is no more. I am running out of good quotes and they have been causing confusion, so instead of that, voting is now back up. So feel free to drop by my profile and vote for next chapter's social network which will hopefully be posted in less time than it took me to post this one...**

**Congrats to Like it Random for being the winner of this stories last quote challenge.**

**Also, check out my new blog dedicated to Avengers and my Fanfiction. Link on my profile.**

* * *

Fanfiction

Loki logged back onto his Fanfiction account after many long months of not posting. His inbox is full of angry update demands and fan girl letters. He begins to wonder why he even logged back on.

* * *

Thor logged back onto his account. He has 0 messages, and 0 traffic. Thor decides to post another story.

My feet dangle with uncertainty, and I begin to wonder why I even try. Then suddenly...mmmm pop tarts.

The end.

Thor has received five reviews on his story.

Review 1: What in hell did I just read?

Review 2: I agree with you brother, pop tarts all the way!

Review 3: I want those twenty minutes of my life back!

Review 4: I want my money back!

Review 5: You sir are undoubtedly the biggest idiot I have ever seen! This story is pointless! And why pop tarts? They are way too sugary for my tastes. What were you thinking? If I worked for a company that nominated people for things, I'd nominate you for most idiotic writer of all time! You'd think you were Thor or something, thinking you were all high and mighty and posting this drivel. I hope you cry yourself to sleep and think about what you've done. You have caused shame to Fanfiction writers everywhere. Feel proud. Jerk.

Thor remembered why he left Fanfiction.

* * *

Loki has posted a new story.

Authors Note: This is a bit different from what I usually write, but my idiotic brother has forced me to the limit of writing this to express my distaste towards him. Enjoy (Not really, you pathetic mortals)

His hair falls like he just bathed at what the Midgardians call McDonalds, does he even know how to properly wash? It isn't like me to talk this way, but my god brother learn your hygiene!

It was a normal day at Stark Tower. Black Widow lay reading whatever Entertainment Weekly is, the man out of time polished his shield, my previous slave and Mr. Anger Management were out somewhere and Stark again was preparing himself a drink. I, of course, was in handcuffs. Not like I'd try anything though, not with Thor breathing awkwardly down my back.

"Brother, let's make pop tarts!"

He smells like sweat, and not normal sweat. Asgardian sweat. My is it awful. He roughly shoves me forward, and I go with him for reasons I know not why.

By the time we end up in the kitchen, Stark is passed out on the floor with a brandy glass beside him. The man can obviously not hold his drinks. Thor pulls a pack of Pop tarts from the cupboard, and I stare blankly. Fat is starting to form around his sides and it ripples when he stands back from reaching. I wince, does he not realize that just because he is "the mighty god of thunder" Midgardian food will not fatten him? It's pathetic. Soon, I will be able to roll him down a hill and make a snowman.

Thor began placing the pop tarts into the toaster and as I watched I felt my brain cells slowly suffer martyrdom. This was painful.

By the time Thor finished his "meal", he had tripped several times, burnt three packs of Pop tarts, and somehow managed to electrocute himself.

"Want some?" He held out the tarts to me that had many bites taken out of them. I shuttered, turning towards my cell. Stark had given me a small computer, perhaps I'd reply to some fan mail. Anything was better than this.

Loki received 3 reviews on his story.

Reviewer 1: MARRY ME!

Reviewer 2: ur such a blly! im lke, nine and im less of a blly then u! lke jeez! tke a chill pill u jerk! thats ur bro! u should b nicr! u jerk! thumbs dwn to ur story! flgged and dsliked!

Reviewer 3: The complexity! The depth! It is AMAZING! I truly truly love this and I'm dying to meet the author! Just kidding, I already know who it is...LOKI! I love you Loki! Your soooooo sexy!

Loki smashed his head into the keyboard.

Loki: Why? Why is it always the fan girls? Why?

* * *

Tony sent Loki a PM

Tony- Lokster!

Loki- Mother of Jotunheim! I told you to leave me alone!

Tony- You know I can't do that Loki

Loki- You did this the last time we were on Fanfiction!

Tony- And I'm doing it again.

Loki- Why must you be so annoying!

Tony- Come now Loki, you should know me better by now.

Loki- Unfortunately yes.

Tony- That's my Lokster.

Loki blocked Tony

Tony- Dang, and I'm all out of emails...

* * *

Reviewer 2 from Loki's story sent him a PM

Reviewer 2- ug i can lke, not let this go. u had no right 2 do tht and u shld aplgize lke soon.

Loki- Why can you not leave me alone!

Reviewer 2- I bet lke, ur own fther dsnt even lke u. BURN!

Loki- Your spelling is atrocious, you pathetic mortal.

Reviewer 2- ur moms atrocious

Loki- You leave my "parents" out of this!

Reviewer 2- hahaha rage

Loki- My brain cells are committing suicide!

Reviewer 2- lol good

Loki- Arggggg!

Reviewer 2- Swag!

Loki- I shouldn't have used the Chitauri on New York. I should have used them on you!

Reviewer 2- scrw the chtauri!

Loki- CHITAURI ATTACK!

Reviewer 2- uh oh

* * *

Natasha posted a new story

He walks towards me with grace and my heart swoons. He carries so much passion in his walk, his bow presented on his side. He smiles a cheeky smile and the blue in his eyes comes to life as it twinkles and dances softly.

He stands before me placing both hands on my shoulders. I cannot utter a word, I am too in love. His lips find mine quickly and I feel his lust. How long this kiss will last, I have no idea. But I hope its forever.

He stands back, a smile still on his lips. I feel my cheeks flush. After a kiss like that, how can they not? I've never felt this way towards a man before. I want to be with him forever.

And that was the day that I, Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff, discovered that I will always love Clint Barton.

This story received four reviews.

Reviewer 1- How many of these are you going to write? Just ask him already!

Reviewer 2- Love is for suckers. Stick to X-Box.

Reviewer 3- Awww this was like soooo sweet! You two belong together. Your babies will be so pretty!

Reviewer 4- GAYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

Natasha PM'd her reviewers.

Reviewer 1 reply- As many as I damn well want!

Reviewer 2 reply- Get a life.

Reviewer 3 reply- Ummmm...ok?

Reviewer 4 reply- That is inappropriate! My cousin Ralph is gay! How would you feel if I messaged him? Huh? Or how about I just bring the Avengers at you, you certainly won't like that.

* * *

Tony sent Natasha a PM related to Reviewer 4

Tony- Tasha, there is only one way to deal with a review like that.

* * *

Tony sent Reviewer 4 a PM

Tony- You're gay!

* * *

Tony started a community.

Loki tried to join the community.

Loki got kicked out of the community.

Loki feels sad.

* * *

Steve started a forum.

-In your opinion, is my uniform too...you know...shiny?

Loki- Yes.

Tony- I wouldn't say shiny...I'd say it looks more like it's coated in ice. But that's ok, because you were coated in ice. Now you have something to blame.

Steve- That didn't help me at all...

Natasha- I'm going to be nice here...it's...well...it has blue on it. I like blue?

Clint- Hahahaha, do I have to answer?

Thor- No, dear Steve. It is nothing compared to Asgardian wear!

Steve- Thanks guys, you really help a guy's self-consciousness.

* * *

Bruce started a poll.

Who do you think is stronger?

-Hulk

-Godzilla

-Spider Man

-Thor

-Tony Stark

-Dwayne Johnson

-The polar bear from the Coca-Cola commercial.

* * *

Poll Results

Hulk (72 votes)

Godzilla (30 votes)

Spider Man (2 votes)

Thor (20 votes)

Tony Stark (10 votes)

Dwayne Johnson (70 votes)

The polar bear from the Coca-Cola commercial (120 votes)

* * *

Clint posted a story

It was an ordinary day. Fury stood briefing and griefing us about some new villain and Stark drank. It was incredibly boring. I reached back and scratched my neck awkwardly, noticing a shape in the window. I slowly turned.

Me and Loki's eyes met, and the idiot who failed to take over New York quickly looked away and ran. Probably to his wife since she was the only one who could drive him around. I looked out the window again. Oh, I was right. There sat Sigyn in a red minivan and Loki crashing into the passenger side. I blinked dumbly.

The car shot forward, smashing into a nearby tree. All I could hear was Sigyn screaming about her idiot husband and Loki telling her to shut her mouth before he sewed her lips shut. Then some argument about the past. I didn't even bother listening after that.

By the time I turned back around everyone was focused on looking out the window. Stark burst out laughing.

"What an idiot!"

Soon we were assembled around the car. Sigyn had obviously made a run for it and Loki lay tangled up in his seat belt.

Fury quickly slapped some cuffs on him, and began dragging him towards Stark's tower.

"Avengers be proud!" Thor shouted.

This wasn't even something to be proud about. I looked at the "mischief god" being dragged. This was just getting pathetic.

This story received 7 reviews.

Loki- These stories upset me.

Tony- Hahahahahahaha! Does his wife actually drive him?

Thor- Really Loki, you have to start trying brother.

Reviewer- Avengers Assemble!

Loki- Who in Hel are you?

Reviewer- Avengers assemble!

Fury- Kids got the right idea.


End file.
